What the Heart Wants
by EmoCupCake15
Summary: Corinne Lewis is your average highschooler. Best friends with Stiles and Jackson she hangs with both corwds. After losing her parents she lives with her older brother and her grandma. Things start to change once a family friend comes back and Corinne builds up the courage to talk to her crush, Isaac. I know the summary sucks but I hope you decide to read anyways :]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Disclaimer: My first fanfic. I DO NOT own any of the characters except fo rmy OC's which are Corinne and Nathan and possible one other person.**

* * *

**Prologue**

_She kept running and didn't stop for anything. She had never been so terrified in her life. She fell to the ground and felt the world closing in around her, touching her fingers to her head she could see the blood. _

_Someone walked up to her but everything was blurry since she didn't have her glasses. She couldn't see and she felt her self blacking out. She felt them grab her hair and she tried to yell for help but no words came out._

_"__Please don't do this!" she managed to say._

_The strange person laughed at her, as they dragged her by her hair around the forest floor._

_"__Please! Why are you doing this to me?" _

_The last thing she heard before blacking out was the sound of the person laughing. _

**Chapter One**_Put Your Records On_

~Corinne POV~

I smoothed down my dress and looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a strapless red dress that went down to mid thigh. Around my waist was a black belt and I had on a black, waterfall cardigan. My long blonde hair was curled and I had on a red headband with a bow. I had just put on some red lipstick and a little bit of blush and eyeliner. After applying my mascara I put in my black heart earrings and had a white heart in my left cartilage. I spun in the mirror looking down at my black converse that had red laces and then walked over to my bed to grab my bag. I sprayed some Taylor Swift perfume and then headed downstairs with my phone.

My grandmother was in the kitchen making a plate for me and my brother. I kissed her on the cheek and she smiled at me.

"Morning Corinne." she said giving me a hug.

"Morning Nana." I sat on one of the stools at the bar counter. My brother came downstairs and said morning to our grandmother before sitting next to me.

"Morning Cori," he said pulling out his phone.

"Morning Nate." I smiled when her Grandmother gave me a plate with bacon and eggs on it. "Thanks, Nana. Your the best." I said smiling.

Nathan made a pouty face. "I thought you said I was the best?" I gave him a hug.

"Your the best big brother and she's the best grandmother. Your both the best."

Nathan hugged me back and scarfed down his food in a hurry while I took my time. I finished and went into the living room where our great Dane, Charlie, and our chocolate Labrador, Asia, were laying on the couch. I went over and Charlie jumped up, almost as tall as me. I pet him and kissed him on the nose.

"Hey, Charlie!" I said as I pet him. "Whose a good doggy? You are! Your such a good boy Charlie." I reached up to the top shelf of the cabinet in our living room and grabbed and bone for him. He took it happily then I turned and pet Asia, who was asleep on the couch. I kissed her on the head then headed for the door. Charlie followed and Nathan jumped when he ran over.

"Calm down Nathan," I said laughing as I pet Charlie again. "He doesn't bite."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't scare me." Nathan moved slowly towards the door not taking his eyes off of Charlie. Charlie had lived with us since he was a puppy and Nathan had always been afraid of him since he was such a big dog. Nathan preferred to be around Asia, especially since she was still a puppy and wasn't nearly as big as Charlie was.

I told Charlie to stay as I opened the door so Nathan could head to his car. "Bye, Nana!" I called into the house before shutting the door.

We walked to our cars, mine was a blue Chrysler 300 and his was a silver Corvette. I got in and watched as my brother pulled out before me. I tossed my stuff in the back and made sure I had everything before pulling out and heading to Beacon Hills high.

* * *

I pulled into the first space I saw and waited for a moment before getting out. It was the first day and even though I knew everyone already I was still nervous. I took a few more minutes to mentally prepare myself before I got out. My brother was near the entrance standing with a bunch of girls. I rolled my eyes and walked up to the school. As I walked to my locker, most of the people in the halls greeted me. I knew a lot of people in the school, mostly since I was really friendly. I was friends with every club in school and apart of some. I was friends with the entire lacrosse team and with the swim and cross country teams which I was also on.

I waved a lot and smiled even more, by the time I reached my locker my nerves were gone and I was ready for the day. I saw my friend Jackson standing by his locker and walked over. Jackson smiled when he saw me walking over.

"Hey, Cori," he said hugging me. I hugged him back smiling, he gave amazing hugs.

"Hey, Jackson. How was your summer?" I asked leaning against the locker next to his.

"Interesting. I wish you would've come over more often though." he said smiling at me.

"Yeah, but I felt weird about hanging out sometimes since you and Nate are best friends and Lydia can't stand me." I gestured to his girlfriend as she stood at her locker down the hall talking to one of her friends.

"She'll get over it." he said with an annoyed look on his face as Lydia made her way over to where we stood.

"Hi, Jackson." Lydia kissed him passionately and I turned away. I don't know what her problem was with me but I really hoped she would get over it soon. Jackson and I dated when we were in middle school, the entire three years. It was great and everything but we were growing apart as a couple and were more of best friends. After we split Lydia started dating him and it looked like she was jealous of our relationship or something because she hasn't liked me since. She always makes it her mission to do excessive PDA whenever I'm talking to him, probably to make me jealous but it doesn't.

I laughed to myself when they stopped sucking face. "I'll see you later, Jackson. Bye, Lydia." I gave him a quick hug before walking off, just to irritate her. I was usually the nice one but sometimes it felt nice to piss her off since she held a grudge against me for no good reason.

I continued down the hall until I got to my first class. I sat towards the back of the class and pulled out my notebook. I saw my friend Stiles come in the room with his best friend Scott. Stiles and I had been close since second grade. He came over a bunch of time over the summer and we talked all the time. I hadn't gotten to know Scott as well but he seemed really nice.

"Hi, Stilinski." I said as he took a seat in front of me. We usually greeted or said bye each other by last name since my dad had been a Marine and everyone called him by his last name.

"Hey, Lewis. Hows it going?" he asked turning around in his seat while Scott sat next to him.

"It's going pretty good. Nana said I could have the party this weekend." I said smiling. I had been begging Nana to let me have the party and she had finally given in to my puppy dog face.

"That's great. Am I invited?" he asked.

"Actually I was wondering if you and Scott could help me set up. Nathan is helping and Jackson is too but I don't think they will be willing to do all the heavy lifting stuff." I said talking with my hands.

Stiles shrugged. "Sure, but I don't think Jackson will want me there."

"I don't think Lydia will want him there but he is coming anyway. He can get over it long enough to help me out."

"Alright. Just text me when to come over and I'll be there."

"Thanks hon. What would I do without you prince charming?" I said pinching his cheek.

He moved away and rubbed his cheek. "You would be miserable and my cheeks wouldn't hurt." I laughed as he turned back around and the teacher stood in front of the class.

A new girl walked in with the principal and I smiled at her. The brown haired girl smiled timidly at the class showing off her adorable dimples. She was introduced as Allison Argent and we were told to be nice to her. She came and sat in the seat next to me. Scott turned around and handed her a pen before turning back around. I tapped her shoulder.

"Hi, I'm Corinne Lewis." I said giving her a small wave.

"Allison." she said smiling.

"Welcome to Beacon." I said before turning to face front as the teacher started the lesson.

* * *

When school ended I went to my locker and noticed Allison walking over. She opened the locker right next to mine and I smiled.

"Hey, looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other this year." I said looking her.

"Yeah, I'm pretty excited to be next to someone nice." she said taking some things from her bag and putting them in her locker.

"Thanks. Are you doing anything after school?" I asked leaning against my locker.

"Just headed home. Why?" She closed her locker and turned to face me.

"I usually go watch lacrosse practice after school. It's our schools sport and I was wondering if you wanted to come watch with me." she bit her lip as she thought about it.

Before she could answer Lydia walked over with Jackson in tow. "I love your jacket." Lydia complimented.

I rolled my eyes and opened my locker. Lydia and Jackson told Allison about lacrosse practice and how Jackson was the captain of both the lacrosse team and the swim team.

"Are you going to the party this weekend? It's a back to school party and everyone's invited." Lydia asked her, referring to my party. I threw one every year, though my Nana almost told me no this year.

"It'll be fun." I interjected. Allison smiled at me.

"I can't. We have a mandatory family night on Friday. Sorry." Allison lied. I knew she was lying because I was pretty could at noticing the signs. My mom worked for the Lightman group and her job was to assist in investigations by telling if they were lying. She taught me a few things so I was really good at it now.

Allison fidgeted and Lydia pouted. "Well, you have to come to lacrosse practice with us."

Allison's eyes went wide and I knew she would probably try to make up something. Before she could Lydia was dragging her off and I followed behind her since I was going to the same place.

* * *

I enjoyed lacrosse and I practiced with Jackson a lot over the summer. Stiles and I practiced too and he wasn't as good as Jackson was but he was definitely getting better. Jackson went to the locker room as we headed up the bleachers to get good seats for practice.

I saw the players come on the field a few minutes later and yelled out my brothers name. He gave me a wave and then turned his attention back to the field.

"Who's Nathan?" asked Allison.

"My older brother. He's a Junior this year, second best on the team." I said without looking away from the field.

"Who's that?" Allison asked pointing to Stiles's best friend. I looked at her face and could tell that she was into him.

"I don't know who that is." Lydia said looking out onto the field.

"That's Scott McCall." Lydia glared at me and I just smiled. "I'm friends with Stiles and they are best friends." I explained to Allison. She nodded and we both looked back to the field.

The boys started practice and I was focused on one player. Isaac Lahey was in line to throw balls at Scott, who was strangely in goal. I had the biggest crush on Isaac and he was probably the only person I never really talked to other than Lydia. I was shy around him and I used to go so far as to avoid him because I was too afraid of embarrassing myself. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands and watched him as he stood in line waiting for his chance to shoot.

I could overhear Lydia and Allison talking next to me about how well Scott was doing but I was too focused on Isaac. He looked up at me and gave a small wave which snapped me out of my trance. I looked away, covering my face with my hand.

"What are you doing?" Allison giggled.

"Psh. I'm not doing anything. What are you talking about?" I turned back to look at the field as Jackson pushed Isaac out of the way. He ran forward with the ball, jumping int the air to throw the ball. I rolled my eyes at him and jumped up when Scott caught the ball in his net. We all cheered for Scott and Jackson gave Lydia a look that showed he disapproved of her cheering.

I cheered but kept my eyes on Isaac as he walked over to the bench. He took off his helmet and ran his hands through his brown hair while he drank from a water bottle. He was so amazingly cute and I couldn't help myself. I wished I could just talk to him the way I could talk to everyone else.

**~(After Practice)~**

I went to yearbook then headed to the video store for work. I worked there during the week and worked at the animal clinic on the weekends. I walked into the video store and saw the manager, Steven, smacking his gum behind the counter while he took out a movie for a customer.

"Your not dressed yet?" he asked as I walked by the counter.

"I just got out of school. I'll get dressed right now." Steven groaned and I took bit the inside of my cheek.

I couldn't stand that guy. He didn't deserve to be manger, he was such an asshole. The customer was arguing with him by the time I changed and Steven just rolled his eyes at the man.

"You." he said looking at me. "Help this customer."

The man groaned and I walked over with a smile on my face. "Sorry about him."

The man shook his head. "It's alright. I just want to get this movie but he said you have it but I can't rent it."

I looked at the paper where he had _A Few Good Men_ written down. "I think he meant that we have it but maybe someone has it out right now. I can check for you." I typed some things into the computer then gestured for the man to follow. I went out to my car and he looked a little confused.

I pulled the movie out of the backseat of my car. "It's my copy but I don't mind letting you borrow it. It says that someone borrowed it a couple years ago. We didn't get it back and I guess he didn't put in the order for new copies."

"Thanks. I appreciate this." he said as we walked back inside. I went back to the counter and pulled a notepad out of the drawer.

"I need you to right down the information on your Movie Magic card." I handed him a pen and he looked confused.

"I still need your information so I can get the movie back. Same policy if you rent from here except the information is already in the computer." I said smiling. He nodded and wrote his information in the notepad.

"Thank you, Mr. Argent." I said looking at the name. "Did you just move here?"

"Yes. Why?" he asked as he picked up the movie.

"I met your daughter, Allison today in school. She's really sweet." I smiled as I tore of the page, folding it before putting it in my pocket.

"Oh, yeah she's a great girl. Are you Corinne?" he said looking down at my name tag. I nodded.

"She mentioned you and how you were nice to her today." he said smiling at me. He had a very friendly smile and it reminded me of my Dad's smile.

"Mhm. She was really nice too. I'm excited for this school year with her."

"That's great. Well, I appreciate you being a friend to her. I'll be sure to return the movie to you."

"No problem. You can just bring it back here. I work her during the week and if I'm not here then you can just ask Allison to call me. I gave her my number after school today."

He nodded. "Nice meeting you, Corinne." I smiled an waved as he left. Steven came from the back and smelled like weed; not a surprise.

"You get him to leave?" he sniffled and walked around the counter.

"Yeah. Why didn't you just tell him that the movie was out?" I was a little annoyed with him since he was always in the back doing drugs or something.

"Because I borrowed it you dumb ass." he laughed then walked around the store. I couldn't wait until the weekend when I got to work at the animal clinic.

The rest of the time I helped customers and organized the movie shelves while Steven flirted and smoked in the storage room. Finally the night shift employee came in and took over. I thanked him then went to my car to head home. It was still light outside and I changed into my running clothes.

"Nana!" I called. She came from her office and smiled at me.

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna walk Charlie and Asia. I'll be back soon okay?" I grabbed the leash from by the front door.

"Be safe and watch out for cars." I nodded as she went back into her office.

I put a leash on Asia but not on Charlie. He never ran off or chased after cars, he always wanted to be by my side. Asia was the opposite and chased after everything so I had to put her on a leash.

I ran with Charlie keeping upside me. We jogged through the forest and stopped when I needed to catch my breath. I leaned up a against a tree while Asia sat at my feet. Charlie sat down with his tongue hanging out of his mouth and I smiled at him.

I was getting ready to run back home when Charlie barked. I looked around and he continued to bark then took off running.

"Charlie!" I grabbed Asia's leash and ran after him. I ran until I saw the Hale house. I hadn't been here since the fire and I froze. I looked at the charred house and felt my heart pounding in my chest. My mom had been good friends with the Hale family. I had played at their house when I was younger and I was good friends with Cora Hale. I walked up to the house slowly and called out to Charlie. I looked around and didn't hear anything. Picking up Asia, I walked up the steps to the once beautiful mansion. I hesitated before opening the door and covered my mouth when I was saw the inside. Everything was black and charred. I felt tears come to my eyes then took a deep breath. I called out to Charlie as I walked into the living room.

Charlie was in the living room laying on his back. Derek Hale was leaning over him rubbing his stomach. The dog jumped up and ran over to me. I leaned down and pet him as he licked my face.

"Hey, Charlie." I stood up and looked at Derek. He looked at me with an intense stare and I stared back. I was fighting the urge to hug him but I gave in and ran over.

I wrapped my arms around him and felt some tears roll down my cheeks. I rested my head on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me after a few seconds. I thought I would never see him again but there he was. I pulled away and wiped my face.

"I can't believe it's actually you." I smiled and looked down at Charlie who was sitting next to me.

"It's good to see you Corinne." Derek hugged me again and I didn't want him to let go. I didn't want it to be the last hug we had.

I stepped back, not really sure what to say. All the years I thought of what I would say to each member of the family and now I had no idea what to say.

"How's Nana?" he asked as he leaned down to pet Charlie.

"She's great. Nathan decided not to leave and he stays with us." I pushed some hair behind my ear.

"And your Dad?" My smile fell some but I made it come back.

"He's overseas still." I felt my heart speed up and Derek looked up at me, like he knew something was wrong.

"What happened?" his expression was serious.

"He went MIA a year after the fire. They haven't found him and we haven't heard from him. Nana and uncle Calvin said we should have his funeral so we did. We buried an empty casket a couple years ago." I looked down at my hands as Derek held me again. I couldn't hold back my tears and he allowed me to cry into his chest.

He let go of me and wiped the tears off my cheeks. "I'm sorry about your Dad. He was a good man." I nodded.

"I better get back. I told Nana I wouldn't take too long walking them." I gestured back to Charlie and Asia.

Derek knelt down to pet Asia. "When did you get her?"

"Two years ago. Nathan was afraid of Charlie and said he wanted a dog of his own. He picked out Asia and says she's his dog even though I walk them and take care of them." I smiled to myself as I remembered this morning.

Derek stood and smiled at me. He had a great smile and I couldn't remember the last time I'd seen it. I hugged him one more time and he walked me to the door.

"Corinne," he called my name as I was headed down the steps. "Try to stay out of the woods. It's not safe here." he was serious and it scared me a little.

I nodded. "I will, and I'll tell Nathan too." I trusted Derek, he was like family to me. Even if his warning gave me chills I would listen because he wouldn't do anything to put me in danger.

* * *

**A/N: So this is my first fanfiction and I'm not really sure how it's going to turn out yet but please review and what not so I can improve it. This first chapter was basically meant to introduce you to the characters. It will get better then this hopefully! Thanks to those who read :]**

**~EmoCupCake15**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two **_Jessie's Girl._

~Nathan's POV~

When I got home Nana was working in her office and Cori was out with the dogs. I hurried upstairs to my room and shut the door. On the wall that had my door was a TV with video games piled around it. On the ground was my X box and PS3. Across from me was my bed and to the left on the wall was a window and my dresser. My closet was on the right wall along with my personal bathroom.

I laid back on my bed, not wanting to do any homework. My phone buzzed and I saw it was a text from Lydia.

**Lydia:** I want you. Come over right now.

**Nathan:** What about Jackson? He's my best friend.

**Lydia:** You didn't care about Jackson during lunch when we were in the coach's office.

**Nathan:** I'll be over in a minute.

I sighed and ran my fingers through my short brown hair before going over to my dresser. I couldn't believe what I was doing. Lydia Martin was dating my best friend and we were hooking up behind his back. We had been all summer and sometimes in school. I changed into some jeans and a gray v-neck before leaving my room. Every time Jackson was hanging out with Cori or his other friends Lydia called. I like her a lot and want to be with her but the way we were going about it was wrong.

I headed downstairs just as Cori came back inside. I waited for her to lead Charlie into the living room before going all the way down the steps.

"Hey, Nate. Leaving already?" she joked. She had no idea what I was doing and she would hate me for it since she as close with Jackson too.

"Just going to work on a project with a friend." I lied. She stopped as she was walking into the kitchen.

"Today was the first day. They didn't give out any projects yet." she crossed her arms.

"Bye, Cori." I sad quickly. She grabbed my arm.

"Nate, I can tell when your lying. That lie sucked ass anyway but I can still tell. Where are you going?"

"Out." she frowned at me. "I'm the older brother so I don't have to tell you. I'll be back for dinner, okay?" I turned to leave and I knew she was shaking her head.

I was the older brother but Cori was definitely more responsible and she made way better choices.

**~(Lydia's Room)~**

I turned over in her bed and looked at the alarm clock. "That was a great way to kill a few hours."

She giggled and kissed me. I returned the kiss and then sat up. She groaned and pulled me back.

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" she whispered in my ear.

"I have to get home for dinner." I kissed her again.

"Why don't we skip dinner and get straight to desert." she said moving the blanket from over her. I looked down at her body then looked away quickly.

"I promised Cori I'd-" she cut me off.

"Who gives a crap about her?" she snapped. She got up and pulled on her silk bathrobe.

"She's my sister, Lydia. I give a crap." I pulled on my boxers.

"She's a skitch. I don't get what everyone thinks is so great about her."

"I don't know where this is coming from. You guys were getting along great at practice." I wasn't sure what her problem was with my sister but I didn't like people talking shit about her even if it was Lydia.

"That girl is a liar and a manipulator. I feel sorry that you have to live with her. I can't believe she was with Jackson." she mumbled the last sentence to herself but I still heard her.

"Is that what your problem is? She dated Jackson in middle school and now they are great friends. She doesn't like him like that anymore so get over it. I'm leaving. You obviously have some issues you need to work through." I grabbed my keys then headed downstairs.

"Nathan, wait!" she called after me and I went to my car. She stood in front of the door. "Don't leave."

"Your talking shit about my sister. I don't let anyone do that and if your going to then I'm not staying."

"I love you." I froze and looked her in the eyes.

"I mean it Nathan. I have loved you for a long time. I'm sorry for trashing you skitch of a sister but I have to say what I feel. I love you so much, Nathan." she kissed me and I couldn't pull away. I dropped my keys and put my hands around her waist pulling her closer to me as the kiss intensified.

I was finally able to pull away and I looked at her in her eyes. I couldn't say it back to her, not with her dating Jackson and sleeping with him. I kissed her one more time before getting in my car and rolling down the window.

"Nathan, please stay." she begged. I looked at the steering wheel.

"I'll see you tomorrow., Lyd." I pulled out of her driveway and headed home. I needed to seriously consider my next move. My best friends girl was saying she loved me and I might feel the same way. But that was the problem, she was my best friends girl.

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is probably the shortest chapter I'll write. I just wanted to write about Nathan so you could get a feel of what his part of the story will be. Obviously there is something going on with him and Lydia so we'll see what happens with that. Please review so I know what you think and I promise I'll put more Isaac in the next chapter. Thanks guys! :]**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three **It's Complicated

~Corinne's POV~

I finished applying my make up then stood in the mirror to make sure my outfit looked alright. I had on blue skinny jeans and a white tank top. I wore my black cropped jacket and black converse with white laces. I had my blue headband with a bow and blue studs in both ears with a white heart in my cartilage.

My usual make up of eyeliner and mascara was good so I grabbed my bag after spraying Katy Perry perfume. I went downstairs and saw Nathan was downstairs eating a bowl of cereal. I walked past him into the kitchen to make my own bowl of fruity pebbles.

"Morning, Cori." I ignored him. He hadn't come home for dinner and Nana had been worried. She fell asleep on the couch that night waiting for him to come home. I was up in my room when he pulled up. He came in and heated up some of the leftover spaghetti before going to his room to eat.

I kept making my bowl and I could tell he was watching me.

"Cori? What's wrong?" he stopped eating and was watching me.

"Where were you last night?" I asked without looking up. I got the milk from the fridge.

Nathan sighed. "I'm sorry about last night. I just couldn't come home right away."

"Whatever." I huffed. I put away the milk then went to sit at the dining room table.

Nathan came and sat across from me. "I mean it, Cori. I'm sorry I missed dinner, it won't happen again."

I shook my head. "You don't get it do you? This is all I have left. I don't have my parents, they are both gone and they aren't coming back. I need family dinners with you and Nana. I need to feel like normal, even if they aren't home with us, Nate. I'm sorry if this is asking a lot from you. I don't really know if even explained that the right way but it's the truth. Having dinner as a family reminds of when mom was here and dad was home; when we would all talk about our day and joke around like a family. I can't lose that feeling the way I lost mom and dad and the way I feel I'm losing you."

I could feel the tears threatening to fall from my eyes. I took a deep breath and Nathan put his hand on mine.

"I'm not leaving you. Not now, not ever. Your my family and I'll do anything for you. I missed one dinner and I get that it means a lot to you but can you cut me some slack here? I have some stuff going on and I needed some time alone to think. I didn't mean to miss it, I just needed to be alone."

I nodded my understanding then stood from the table. "You know you can talk to me about anything, Nate. We're family and we've always told each other everything to an extent. Even if you commit murder, I'll always have your back." I smiled at him before putting my bowl in the sink.

"You hardly ate any of your cereal." he said getting up from the table.

"I know. I wasn't that hungry anyway." I walked into the living room and put fresh kibble into the dog bowls. Both pets were asleep so Nathan replaced their water before we both left for school.

~Isaac's POV~

I stood at my locker rubbing my wrist. It wasn't broken or sprained, not this time, but it was bruised pretty bad. I looked up and saw Corinne walking down the hall. She was smiling at all the people she knew and stopped to talk to the new girl at her locker.

Corinne had in her usual bow and her blonde hair was straightened and reached the middle of her back. I watched her as she talked, she smiled the entire time and I was mesmerized. I had liked her since we were kids. She was a great person who could brighten an entire room. She never put people down or spread rumors, she was beautiful. I looked away and put my notebooks in my locker before looking back.

I didn't understand why she talked to everyone but me. If I looked at her she would look away and sometimes she even covered her face. The girl who had seizures was her friend but I wasn't. The rejection hurt but I tried to get over it. She started walking towards me and I waved to her. Just as I expected she looked away and put her hand by her face, acting like she was pushing hair behind her face when she was obviously just trying not to look at me.

I hung my head then slammed my locker. I would just have to take out my anger after school during practice. She would never see me as more than that guy in the hallway who always looks at her. I was even on the lacrosse team, she was friends with every single player. Greenburg talked to her all the time and so did Stiles and Jackson, but she couldn't give me the time of day. I stormed off down the hall to my class, I couldn't wait until practice.

**~(At Lunch)~**

~Corinne's POV~

I walked into lunch with Allison but she was quickly dragged away by Lydia. I stood by the end of the line and looked around. I considered sitting with Stiles and Scott but decided to sit next to Boyd and Erica; we hadn't talked all summer and I was eager to catch up with them.

I walked over to their table and they both looked surprised to see me.

"Um, hi, Corinne." Erica looked confused when I sat next to her.

"Hey, guys." I smiled and opened my salad dressing packet.

Boyd smiled at me. "Long time, no see?"

"Yeah. I figured we could catch up since we hardly talked all summer." At least Boyd seemed to want me there.

"Why aren't you sitting with Jackson or Stiles?" Erica was staring at me suspiciously now. Did she really not remember that before the summer started, we talked everyday.

"Because I didn't want to. I thought about it, but I decided I wanted to catch up with you guys today. We were friends before summer and I think we should still be friends after."

"I'm happy you decided to sit with us." said Boyd as he started to eat his chicken strips.

The rest of lunch Boyd and I talked about summer and Erica just listened. I guess she didn't want to be friends anymore but I didn't read to much into it. Boyd and I had a good talk and I gave him my new number. By the time lunch was over I felt like I had hung out with him all summer.

I went to Chemistry with Mr. Harris, one of the rudest teachers at the school. I opened my notebook to start doodling when Isaac came in and sat next to me. I felt my heart start to race and I wanted to change seats. I debated moving for a moment then decided against it. I liked him and I was already avoiding him so moving away would be really rude. I didn't want him to think I hated him.

Just then I looked down at my notebook and realized that a lot of the time I doodled, it was my name and Isaac's. I quickly closed my notebook and looked at him, thankful he hadn't seen.

When class started we were given a project. I was half listening to Harris explain and half freaking out because Isaac was next to me. I pulled out my phone and sent a message to Stiles. He was the only person who I told about my crush on Isaac.

**Stiles:** What's up?

**Me:** Isaac is sitting next to me and I'm freaking out! I don't know what to do. We have a project to do together.

**Stiles:** I say this is a good thing. You like him and now you get to spend more time with him.

**Me:** But Stiles! You know how I get when we even make eye contact. How am I supposed to deal with going to his house or the library or my house! Being alone with him. I'll spaz and look like an idiot!

I waited a few minutes for his reply, glancing over at Isaac to make sure he couldn't see the messages.

**Stiles:** Alright. Act like he's me. Your comfortable with me so act like your talking to me. Or like your talking to Jackson. You guys were a couple so that would probably be better.

**Me:** I'll try that. Thanks hon! Your the best!

I put my phone back in my pocket and looked at Isaac who was taking notes on the project. Mr. Harris finished giving instructions and told us to start discussing our topics for the rest of class. Isaac turned to face me.

"What do you want the topic to be?" he asked simply. I started to freak out, not sure what to say. I took a deep breath and turned to face him. _Pretend it's Jackson. Pretend it's Jackson._

"I wasn't really paying attention to the project information so you can pick it." _Not too bad for the first thing you've said to him in years._

"Alright. Well, I was thinking we do it on molecular formulas. That's the only thing I really get about chemistry." he said with a small smile.

"That's a good idea." _Invite him over to work on the project._ I took another breath. "Do you wanna come over to work on it?"

Isaac eyes grew wide and I felt like an idiot. "I'm sorry. Maybe we could just do it at the library. You don't have to come over if you don't want to.." my voice trailed off.

"Your house is fine." he said, giving me a small smile. I returned the smile and felt myself blush as we stared at each other.

"Um, we should probably start the plan for the board." I said breaking the silence between us.

"Yeah, okay." he agreed. I felt my heart going a mile a minute. Isaac and I had an actual conversation and I felt on top of the world, even though it was school related.

~Nathan's POV~

I sat next to Jackson at the lunch table, across from Lydia. Danny was next to me having a conversation with the rest of the table while I couldn't take my eyes off of Lydia. She was talking to the new girl and so was Jackson. I felt and urge to separate their intertwined fingers and kiss her. I could only think about pressing my lips against hers and holding her body up against mine.

Lydia noticed me staring and winked. I immediately looked at Jackson who wasn't paying attention to us. She pulled out her phone and then mine buzzed. I looked down at the message that read: _Meet me after lunch in the locker room. I want you Nathan. I love you_

I looked up at her and she was smiling and biting her lip flirtatiously. Danny looked at us and shook his head while Jackson was still absorbed in the conversation. If anyone knew what was going on with me and Lydia my entire reputation would be ruined. I would lose my best friend and my teammates would hate me, I wouldn't be able to face Corinne if it got out.

I got up from the table able and left the cafeteria. I wasn't sure what I was going to do but I definitely couldn't meet Lydia. I had to find something else to do other than go to class or meet up with Lydia. I walked through the empty halls and went out to the parking lot. I went to my Corinne's car and unlocked it with my copy of her key. I would've laid in my car except for the fact that her back seat had more space than mine. I laid in the back seat for a while. I missed two class periods just laying there.

I sat up and saw a box on the floor under the passenger seat. I opened it and saw her memories. There were pictures of her with our parents. Most of dad's pictures were of him in his uniform with Mom and both of us. There were pictures of me with our parents and pictures of their tombstones. I felt like breaking down but I continued to look through the box. I found a group of pictures and felt anger build up inside me.

The pictures were of the Hale family. They had been good friends of ours but I couldn't help how angry it made me to see them. I looked at several photos of Corinne and Cora Hale. There a few of Corinne with Derek and Laura Hale. I wanted to rip them up. Derek was the cause of months of nightmares for Corinne. She couldn't sleep, couldn't eat. Once we lost our mother she was so broken. She stayed locked up in her room and refused to come out, refused to eat.

I remembered how skinny she'd gotten when she hadn't eaten. She was so fragile, but she was able to bounce back and recover. I moved more of the photos around and saw my mother's necklace. It was a violet tulip with a small diamond heart just below it. I pulled it out of the box and ran my finger over the small diamond heart just below the flower. My mom wore the necklace everyday and looking at it caused tears to run down my face. I close my eyes for a moment imagining my moms face. Imagining the last time I heard her voice..

**{Flashback}**

_She came downstairs dressed in her favorite jeans and orange blouse. She looked beautiful and her smiles lit up the room. Dad was home for another week and was asleep upstairs. Mom came downstairs to pet Charlie. I stayed away from the dog because he scared me. _

_"__I'll only be gone for a few hours. I'm going to visit Mrs. Hale." she told me, kissing my forehead. _

_I nodded smiling. She visited the Hale's often since Mrs. Hale was her best friend and Cora Hale was Corinne's best friend. I had a close relationship with Derek especially since we shared a secret._

_My mom went into the kitchen where Corinne was making a sandwich. _

_"__I'll be back in a few hours. I'm visiting the Hale's. Would you like to come? You can see Cora." Corinne's face lit up but then it fell almost immediately._

_"__I want to be here when Daddy wakes up. He promised we would go to the park together." Corinne looked sad but Mom knelt down and kissed her on the cheek._

_"__Sweetie, It's alright if you don't want to see Cora right now. She will still be home after Daddy has to leave and you can always play with her then." Mom took her necklace from around her neck and put it around Corinne's. "I'll only be gone a little while."_

_Mom walked back over to me. "If you want, I can take you and you can talk to Derek. I know you two were making a lot of progress together. Mr. Hale might be able to help you both today and I'm sure it would be fun." _

_I shook my head. It was never fun getting lessons on control from Mr. Hale. Mom knew this but she hated seeing us cooped up inside waiting for Dad to wake up. _

_"__Nathan, I worry about you. You have a lot of strength and a lot of power that you don't understand. I need you to want this. You have to learn so we won't have to send you away. I would do anything to prevent that. This time I won't make you go but next time you'll need to get lessons. Mr Hale or not, you need them. For yourself, for our family, and for Cori. She needs her big brother to learn to control his wolf."_

_I nodded in understanding and Mom kissed me again. "I can stay this time?" I asked looking up at her._

_She smiled down at me before petting Charlie again and heading out the door. "I love you both very much. Nothing will every change that." I heard her whisper as she closed the door. I listened to her heart as she got in her car and pulled away._

**{End Flashback}**

I wiped the tears from my face. She always told us she loved us. Even when she whispered I could hear her and I listened to her heart to know it was true. I put the necklace back in the box and started to put the pictures back when I saw a small plastic box. I pulled it out and read the top: _Razors_. I couldn't revisit that memory, that would push me over the edge and I couldn't risk it. I quickly put the smaller box under a stack of photos and put the memories back in their place. I looked at myself in my phone camera and then left the car. School was going to be let out soon so I headed to the locker room to change for practice.

~Isaac's POV~

I got ready for practice with a smile on my face. I knew it was just for a project but the idea of going to Corinne's house was making my heart go a mile a minute. I was nervous and excited at the same time. Nathan and I weren't on good terms after I saw him with Lydia Martin and he threatened me. I wasn't afraid of him but I wasn't okay with being threatened either. We got into a fight in the locker room but Jackson came and broke it up, threatening to kick my ass if I crossed his friend again.

I pushed the memory out of my mind and continued to think about Corinne. I changed and was out on the field. We were trying for first line and I was pretty confident I would make it again. I was on the bench first when they started the skirmish. I looked up at Corinne in the bleachers and saw her talking to Allison. I wish I could tell what they were saying since Corinne was blushing like crazy while Allison giggled.

"Lahey! On the field!" I put on my helmet and ran out. Coach blew the whistle to start and I was rammed by another player. I landed on my wrist and yelled out in pain.

The whistle blew and everyone rushed over.

"What the hell!" Coach yelled at the player while I gripped my wrist. I heard the team asking if I was okay. I didn't answer, just tried to contain my yelling. As I started to get up I heard her voice asking me if I was okay. I looked and saw she was standing right next to me. I couldn't feel my wrist when I looked into her concerned eyes.

"I probably just sprained it." I managed to say before the pain came back.

"Lewis! Off the field!" Coach yelled. I should have known that asshole would be the one. I glared at him through my helmet and he glared right back.

"Are you alright?" I turned to Corinne. She looked worried and I couldn't help but smile at her concern for me.

"I'll live. I'm just gonna head to the nurse." She took off my helmet and smiled at me, still looking worried.

"You want me to go with you?" I was shocked and I could tell my face said so when she retracted the offer. "I mean, I should probably go check on Nathan. I'm sorry he rammed you like that."

I shook my head. "It's alright. It's a violent sport."

She smiled and handed me my helmet before turning back towards the field. I looked after her and saw Jackson staring at us; Nathan was staring right next to him watching with hate filled eyes. I felt myself fill with fear when I saw that his eyes were a gold color; when he blinked they turned back to brown. I wasn't sure what I did to deserve that but I knew from the way they were watching me that it wasn't going to end with them staring across a field.

~Corinne's POV~

I ran back over to Nathan and Jackson. I wanted to slap him across the face but I didn't want him to know how I felt about Isaac so I put that idea in a box and stuck it on the highest shelf in my mind.

"What the hell was that?" I snapped at him.

He turned to look at me. "I was playing the game. What the hell do you think that was?"

I was taken aback by his tone but I held my ground. "You may be my older brother but I'm not gonna sit back and let you attack people."

He laughed shortly. "If I wanted to attack him he'd be dead, Cori." Nathan stood to his feet, towering over me.

I pushed him so he sat back down and he almost fell over. "Don't get in my face Nathan. I don't know what your problem is but don't bother talking to me until you get that dick out of your ass." I turned and walked off feeling someone grab my arm.

"Wait," it was Jackson. "I don't know what's wrong with Nathan but I know he has a lot on his plate. I also know you'd have to pretty mad to say something like that to your brother. Everything alright?"

I sighed. "I don't know. He's acting weird and he won't talk to me. Did he tell you anything?" Jackson shook his head.

"He told me you flipped about the dinner. I told him I'd come over for dinner tonight in case he couldn't make it. I came over all the time when your parents were there." Jackson gave me a sympathetic smile.

"Why can't you be like this with everyone?" I asked.

"Like what?"

"Caring and sympathetic. With your friends and everyone else you act like a tool but with me your the sweetest guy ever."

"I guess you bring out the good guy in me. You tend to do that with a lot of people. You and Danny are my best friends and your the only two who get to see this side of me. I'm glad everything worked out between us. I would have lost my mind if I lost my best friend." I blushed a little at his speech then hugged him.

He hugged me back and we stood there for a minute in an awkward hug, because of his pads, before he pulled back.

"I have to get back to the skirmish. Gotta make first line." he smiled.

"Your captain, Jackson. Your automatically on first line."

"I'll see you later." he turned and walked and away and I smiled after him. He was such a great guy. I was glad that I got to see under his asshole exterior and I was even happier that he was glad we stayed friends.

The break up with Jackson was hard on both of us but I knew it for the best. We kissed less and maybe it was me that was pulling away from him, but either way the romance aspect of our relationship was fading. We became best friends who wore the label of dating and held hands to show it. I missed us sometimes but I was glad we were so close now.

I stood by the sidelines for a minute before heading to the clinic. _I don't have to say anything to him, just making sure he's okay._ I told myself. When I got there he was sitting in a chair waiting for the nurse and I sat next to him.

"Hey," he looked surprised to see me.

"I just wanted to make sure you weren't hurt really bad. I know it's violent and stuff but Nathan was really rough. I'm sorry about him, he's been an ass lately. If it helps I'll talk to him, not that he listens to me much anyway. He is my older brother but I'm the more responsible one. I guess I'm not surprised since Jackson's his best friend but then again I guess I am because I'm Best friends with Jackson too but I'm not an ass. Well, no one's told me I am so I'd say I'm not. I'm sorry if I'm rambling, I just ramble sometimes when I get nervous or I won't even talk at all. I should stop talking but I just can't, I'm so nervous right now it like word vomit coming out of my mouth."

Isaac laughed. "I'm happy you came."

We were quiet for a moment before Isaac looked at me with curious eyes.

"I make you nervous?" The nurse came out and called Isaac in just in time for me to blow off his question.

"See you later." I said before hurrying out of the office.

**~()~**

I finished my shift at the video store and headed home. I messaged Isaac that he could come over and then tossed my phone on my bed. I changed into pajama pants with Oscar the Grouch on them and a low cut white tank top with spaghetti straps. I was about to head downstairs to help Nana with dinner and saw that Nathan's door was open.

"Can I come in?" I asked after knocking on the door frame.

Nathan was sitting on his bed messing with his phone. He motioned with his hand for me to come in. His room was very messy. Clothes were all over the place and he had plates and tupper ware containers on his desk. His room smelled of cologne and sweat and his posters were mostly bikini models and some bands I hadn't heard of before.

"Your room is disgusting. You should really clean it up before Nana sees." I sat at the edge of his bed looking around his room.

"I like it messy." was all he said.

I sighed. "What's wrong with you? Your acting weird." he looked up at me.

"You said I had a dick up my ass at practice. It's a violent game that you used to enjoy playing. You overreacted."

"You attacked Isaac on the field." I stood up and crossed my arms. "Don't tell me you didn't because even Coach Fin stock said you attacked him."

"Why do you even care about Lahey?" he didn't look up at me.

"I don't. I care about you and your being a jerk, Nate."

"Whatever." he huffed. I grabbed his phone from his hand and stuck it in my pocket.

"What the hell, Cori!" he jumped up.

"Tell me what's wrong with you." I demanded.

"Give me my phone. I don't have time for this." he all but growled at me.

"You don't have time to talk to your sister? You always had time before but now all of a sudden-" he cut me off.

"All of a sudden I don't give a shit about your teenage girl problems. I have problems of my own right now and the last thing on my mind is you. Your get mad because you want things to feel normal? Things aren't normal, Corinne. Nothing will ever be normal. They are both dead and they aren't coming back. You need to stop trying to hold on and just move on like I did. They loved us but they here anymore so get over it and stop nagging me. Give me my phone and get the hell out of my room."

I took a step away from him. I was felt the sting of his words as I took his phone from my pocket and threw it at the wall.

"You bitch!" he yelled. He lunged at me and slammed me into the ground. "That was my phone!" he growled at me and I closed my eyes.

The tears began to fall as I yelled for him to let me up. He wouldn't move and just stayed on top of my chest, making it harder to breath. All of a sudden he was off of me and I instantly felt the relief. I took a moment to breathe before looking to see who had helped me.

Jackson stood next to me while my brother lay on his back. "Are you okay?" he asked helping me up.

I nodded though I wasn't entirely sure I wasn't going to hurt Nathan later. He had only attacked me twice when we were younger. He lost control and tried to hurt me but Derek was there to stop him; Derek or my Dad. I looked at him, afraid and angry that he had attacked me again.

He looked at me with sorry eyes before he stood and picked up his phone. Jackson led me out of the room and down the stairs before heading back up to talk to my brother. I sat in the living room with Charlie and Asia. I rubbed them between the ears and felt more tears come down my face. I was so scared of Nathan, I should never be afraid of my own brother. He was all I had left other than Nana and she hadn't been in our lives much before the fire.

I smiled when Charlie licked my face, making the tears go away but leaving my face wet from his tongue. Jackson came and sat next to me with Asia sitting on his lap.

"I talked to him but I'm not sure why he snapped like that. Are you sure your alright?" he intertwined his fingers with mine and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"I don't really know if I am. I don't want to think about it right now though." I felt Jackson kiss the top of my head and we sat there for a while. He was comforting me just by being there and holding my hand.

~Nathan's POV~

I jumped out of my bedroom window and ran. I ran straight for the woods, straight to the Hale house. I don't know what made me attack Cori, I was so angry and I lost control. I ran until I reached the Hale house. The charred remains only made me angrier, reminding me that my innocent mother was in the basement all because of Derek.

I looked around and something didn't feel right. I was knocked on the ground in seconds and I turned. Jumping up to my feet I saw Derek Hale growling at me. I lunged forward and he took me down quickly, grabbing me by the throat. He lifted me up and threw me against a tree. I yelled out in pain but quickly recovered and charged again.

"NATHAN!" He growled in my face. I couldn't help but stand down. He was a beta like me but he still seemed to have a higher authority. I changed back just as he did and we stood staring at each other for a moment.

"Your back in Beacon Hills." I was standing right in front of him now. He was different but he was still Derek.

"Obviously. Your losing control, you need to leave." he started to walk past me so I grabbed his arm only to be flipped onto my back.

"Get out of here. Go home, Nathan."

"I'm not leaving until you tell me why your back!" I yelled.

"You need to leave before I kill you." he growled without looking back at me.

"I attacked Corinne today." I said making him turn around. "If Jackson hadn't been there I would've killed her."

"Does she know? About what we are?"

"No, but I'm afraid that she'll figure it out soon. I didn't come here because I wanted your help Derek. I didn't even know you were back until you knocked me down."

"You need my help though don't you. Your losing control of your wolf and if you don't regain control you could hurt someone." Derek walked up to me.

"I came because you killed my mother. She's dead because of you and I'm not very happy about it." Derek clenched his fists.

"I lost my family too. I know your angry, Nathan but right now we have to focus on you getting control. We'll start tomorrow." He turned to walk inside the house.

"Wait! I can't work with you. Not after the fire. I can't even look at you without feeling the urge to rip your head off, Derek. This isn't going to work."

"It better, or else your going to lose Corinne too."

**~3****rd**** Person POV~**

Isaac walked up to Corinne's front door with his bag slung over his shoulder. He looked in her driveway and saw that Jackson's car was there. He rang the door bell and took a step back. Jackson opened the door and was going to shut it when he heard Corinne.

"Is that Isaac? He's supposed to come over for a project tonight." she walked over to the door and smiled at Isaac making his heart beat faster when he saw what she was wearing. She had on pajama pants and a white tank top. Under the white tank top was a pink bra and Isaac could see some of the lace since the tank top was low cut. Jackson was glaring at him and Isaac pressed his lips together trying not to look at her chest.

"Are you gonna come in?" Corinne asked with a smile. Jackson hesitantly stepped aside allowing Jackson to enter the two story house.

They walked into the living room where Charlie jumped up scaring Isaac. Jackson laughed and leaned down to pet the dog.

"He doesn't bite." Corinne said after giggling. "He might jump up on you but he is a sweetheart." Isaac cautiously walked past the dog almost stepping on Asia who barked at him.

"Jeez, man. Be careful." Jackson hissed. Corinne rolled her eyes at how defensive he was being of her dog.

"This is Asia," she picked her up and pet her. "She's sweet too. Neither of them bite so don't be afraid."

Isaac gave a small smile. "Do you have anymore pets?"

"Just the two." Corinne led him through the living room into the kitchen where she had been making fried chicken.

"I'm making dinner so I hope you don't mind if we eat first. I made enough for you to have some too if you want." she told him as she set down the puppy.

**"**Thanks." Isaac sat on one of the stools and Jackson went into the kitchen.

Corinne was glad Jackson was staying the night, with him there she wasn't as shy with Isaac and since she was at home she felt more comfortable too. The boys watched as she made mashed potatoes and Jackson kept stealing bites.

"Stop it or I'm gonna whack you with this spoon." she threatened making Isaac laugh at the idea.

"I dare you," a smirk appeared across Jackson's face. Corinne tried hit him and he grabbed her wrist pulling her close to him. He grabbed the spoon with the other hand and ate some more mashed potatoes before laughing.

"I don't have to give you any chicken." Corinne said turning back to the stove.

"Your going to anyway though. You wouldn't deprive me of food would you, Cori?" he came behind her putting his hands on her waist.

"I will if you don't stop eating my mash." she flipped over the chicken.

"Then I'll do this," Jackson squeezed her sides and her knees buckled as she fell to the ground laughing.

"Jackson! Jackson, stop!" she said while laughing. Tears started to come from her eyes before Jackson let her go and helped her up.

Isaac watched from the counter as they interacted. They acted like a couple and even when she smacked Jackson in the face with the spoon, Isaac couldn't bring a smile to his face. He really liked her but it was pretty clear that she liked Jackson.

When Corinne finally finished making dinner the boys helped her set out the plates and Jackson went upstairs to get Nathan while Corinne got her grandmother.

"Who is this handsome fellow?" asked Nana when she saw Isaac sitting at the table.

"Isaac Lahey." Isaac said giving shaking her hand.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Corinne's face went red and so did Isaac's. When neither answered Jackson did and the irritation in his voice was apparent.

"They are just lab partners. He's not her type." Jackson took the seat next to Corinne before Isaac could and Nana sat at the head of the table.

"Where's Nate?" Corinne whispered to Jackson.

"He wasn't in his room and his bedroom window was open. I think he went for a walk or something." She nodded.

The table was quiet except for Jackson occasionally tickling Corinne and Corinne and Nana making small talk with Isaac. He told how he lived with his dad and that his dad owned the cemetery where he worked. He was doing okay in school and he really enjoyed lacrosse. Jackson of course talked about his accomplishments and Corinne just talked about her dogs and how she liked to paint.

When dinner was over Nana said she would take care of the dishes so the teens could work on their project. Jackson took a seat on Corinne's bed and Isaac sat at her desk while she dug through her bag to find her notes.

"Corinne!" Nana called from downstairs.

"Coming, Nana!" Corinne ran over to the door. "I'll be right back guys. Try not to kill each other." she said jokingly.

"No promises." Jackson said with a smirk across his face.

Isaac ignored him not wanting to cause any problems. He looked around Corinne's room at all her posters and artwork. She had classic rock band posters as well as metal bands, Beyonce, One Direction, Justin Bieber and Taylor Swift. He looked at the signed Justin Timberlake and Jay-z photo on her desk. She had the biggest smile on her face as she stood next to the two men. On the wall above the desk she had drawings of her brother and Nana, two people he assumed were her parents, and a few other drawings of things in nature. He heard Jackson chuckle.

"Your into her?" he asked looking up from his phone.

Isaac ignored him. "She doesn't like you, Lahey. No one does, so don't even try it. It might not seem like it now but we are getting back together. We should have never broken up. Look at it this way." Jackson walked over and got in Isaac's face causing him to ball his hands into fists.

"Your going against me. We've already dated. We've already kissed. We are best friends. On top of that I took something very important from her, something you only lose once. You can't top that." he hissed. Isaac cringed at the thought of Jackson and Corinne having sex.

Just as Jackson sat back down Corinne came in with a smile on her face. "Sorry about that." she went over to her bag and pulled out markers and her notebook.

"I already got the documents and stuff so I just need your summary and examples so I can decorate the board." she went over to her laptop, and connected it to a printer.

Isaac worked on his summary and walked with envy as Jackson continued to flirt with Corinne. She didn't even seem to care that he was touching her ass or kissing her cheek. By the time he finished she was sitting in his lap at her desk looking up pictures of flowers. Isaac sighed and Jackson noticed.

"Jeez, Lahey. Shouldn't you have done this already?" Corinne elbowed him playfully.

"Don't be a turd, Jackson. I only finished my part because I got bored at work. Take your time, Isaac." she gave him a friendly smile and Isaac smiled back.

"I'm done." he got up and walked over, handing her his summary.

"Awesome. I'll go ahead and do the board. You can glue these to the board and I'll decorate it. That okay?" Isaac nodded and Corinne went over to lay on the floor.

Thirty minutes passed before Isaac found himself staring at Corinne's chest. She was laying on her stomach and Isaac could see right down her shirt. Jackson was staring too and she hadn't noticed either as she drew a bridge on the poster board. She finished and looked up to catch Isaac staring.

"Oh. I'm sorry." she stood up embarrassed, he face turning bright red as she went over to her closet and put on a sweatshirt. "You should probably go to the bathroom or something."

Isaac blushed. "I didn't mean to stare. I'm sorry."

"That's not what she's talking about Harry." Corinne snickered then waved it off as nothing.

"It's an inside joke." she explained when Isaac looked confused.

"You have a boner, Lahey. I don't want to see your junk." Isaac looked down and covered himself immediately before running to the bathroom.

Corinne giggled uncontrollably and Jackson just looked disgusted.

"I'm scarred." Jackson said flatly.

"Awe. Poor you. It's not like you haven't gotten a boner before. Are you really surprised though?" Corinne said jokingly as she gestured to her boobs.

Jackson got up and walked over to Corinne who was sitting Indian style on her carpet. "I'm not surprised. I guess I'm just not okay with Horny Harry staring at your goods."

Corinne laughed. "Goods? Thanks for compliment. No thanks for the objectification of my body parts." she rose from the floor and sat on the bed.

"Your welcome, Cori. I'm glad I could raise your self esteem. I think you owe me now." Jackson winked and looked down at her 'goods'.

She laughed shortly. "Not a chance perv. I have a project to finish."

Isaac came back in the room before Jackson could say anything else causing Jackson to glare at him.

"I'm really sorry, Cori." Isaac looked extremely embarrassed and Corinne just smiled and walked over to him.

"It's fine. I guess we're finished so you can leave the poster here and I'll take it in the morning. That cool with you?" she knelt down and picked up the poster board from the carpet.

"Alright. Can you right my name for me?" Corinne nodded. "Thanks. I guess I'll head home now. Thanks for having me over."

She shrugged. "Thanks for coming over." The three of them went downstairs to walk Isaac out.

Isaac stepped out and was confused when Jackson didn't follow. "Aren't you coming too?"  
Jackson laughed shortly. "I'm spending the night. We're best friends so we do things like that." he smirked.

"Jackson, be nice." Corinne elbowed him. "Give us a second?"

He hesitated before closing the door. The two of them walked over and stood by Nathan's car, leaning up against it. Corinne felt her nerves come back once they were alone.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." was all she could think to say to him.

"I guess." Isaac looked at the ground. "Do you avoid me for a reason?" he blurted out.

Corinne's eyes shot wide open. "I don't know what you mean." she lied.

"I think you do. I just want to know why you don't like me, that's all. I just don't get how your friends with everyone but me. Just seems a little messed up from this side of the fence." he continued to looked at the ground.

"I, um." _Say something! He thinks you hate him, Cori! Save your relationship! Do something! Like yesterday!_ Corinne's mind was screaming at her but she was at a loss for words. As soon as Isaac looked up she gave him a small smile before leaning in and kissing him. He cupped her face with his hands and she rested her hands on his chest.

The kiss lasted a few seconds and Corinne pulled back. She still wasn't sure what to say to him but she figured that her mind would stop scolding her now, and it did.

"Night, Isaac." she said softly before walking back to the house. She didn't turn around as she walked inside and closed the door. Leaning against the door she smiled to herself. _I gave Isaac Lahey a boner. I kissed Isaac on the lips! Best. Night. Ever._


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four** Uncharted

~Corinne's POV~

I woke up to see Jackson was in the shower so I decided to lay down until he got out. When he finished he came back into my room in only a towel and was smiling at me. He laughed when I covered the side of my face as he got some of his clothes from my dresser.

"I can't believe you didn't give me back my clothes from when I spent the night over the summer." he looked shocked at how much of his clothing was in the drawer.

"At least you have something to wear now." I said getting up from my bed and walked over to the door. "I'm gonna take a shower. Are you staying for breakfast?"

He shook his head. "I have head home to get my stuff for school. I'll see you later." he kissed me on the cheek before closing my bedroom door so he could get dressed.

That morning I felt lazy so I just put on some gray sweatpants and a white tank with black vans and a plaid, black and white button up shirt that I left unbuttoned. I put my hair into a messy bun and only applied some concealer and blush so I wouldn't look like a total wreck. I grabbed my bag and headed downstairs to see Nathan was already eating and Nana was making me a bowl of lucky charms.

"Morning, Nana." I said kissing her on the cheek.

"Morning, Cori. You look very comfortable this morning." she smiled handing me my bowl.

"I didn't feel like going through all the effort to pick out something nice. I can wear this and still look hot." I said winking. Nana laughed and shook her head.

"Your exactly right. Your beautiful no matter what you wear, sweetie." Nana patted my shoulder and kissed Nathan on the cheek before heading into her office.

"Morning, Cori." Nathan said without looking up from his bowl.

"I don't know what happened to you last night but it scared the shit out of me, Nate. I don't want to be afraid of my big brother." I ate my cereal without looking at him.

"I can't explain what happened because I don't know. I just had a bad day and I took it out on you and-" I didn't let him finish.

"You had a bad day so you attack me? I couldn't breathe with you on top of me like that Nate! Don't you get that you really hurt me?" I looked at him and was trying not to cry remembering how afraid I was.

"Corinne, I would never hurt you on purpose. I swear it. I think you should know that Derek Hale is back in town."

I sighed. "I already knew that and don't change the subject, Nate."

"What? You knew and didn't tell me?" his eyes grew wide.

"You hate him." I said simply, finishing my bowl.

"You need to stay away from him alright? It's not safe to be around him." he stood up and walked over to the sink to put up his bowl.

I shook my head and put my bowl in the sink. "It's a little late for you to try to tell me who I can and can't talk to. You attacked me and I'm not over that, Nathan. When you get your shit together, then I might listen to you trying to play big brother." I grabbed my bag, poster, and keys then headed out the door without looking back.

**~()~**

I went to school and couldn't get my mind off Isaac. That was usually the case everyday but today it was different since we kissed. I hadn't seen him yet and I didn't know who to talk to about it. I went to my locker and saw Allison.

"Hey, you have a second?" I said in a hushed voice. I wasn't sure how to deal with the situation.

"What's wrong?" she looked concerned.

"Nothing life threatening, I just need some advice." Allison nodded for me to continue.

"Last night Isaac came over-" she cut me off.

"The guy you don't have a crush on?" a smile spread across her face.

"For the purpose of explaining my situation, yes I have a crush on Isaac." she giggled.

"I knew you did. Alright continue." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Last night he came over and Jackson-" she cut me off again.

"Why was Jackson at your house?" I groaned.

"Can you please focus? I will tell you that later but right now can we focus on Isaac?" she sighed but gave me the okay to continue.

"Jackson was being a jerk to him but Isaac didn't say much anyway. He got a boner looking down my shirt and then I walked him out. He asked if I didn't like him since I don't talk to him in school but I talk to the whole lacrosse team. I guess I could under-" Allison waved her hand in front of my face.

"Focus!" Allison said shaking my shoulders.

"Sorry. After he asked I didn't know what to say and my brain was yelling at me to do something and then when he looked up at me I kissed him." She smiled at me.

"I can't believe you kissed him before your first date." she joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Allison I need help. I don't know what to do when I see him today. I'm still shy with him and last night was unexpected. I haven't done that before so I'm not sure how to react."

"Neither have I. I think you should act normal and invite him to your party. When he goes then you guys can have a good time and you won't be nervous then." I opened my locker.

"That's a good idea but what do I do until then? I can't avoid him or he'll think something is wrong." I put the my textbooks in my locker before shutting it.

Allison and I headed down the hall to our class. "Just ask him to the party. If he talks to you about it then I guess you'll have to talk him but if not then you can just make small talk. You'll be fine." she gave me a reassuring smile as we headed into class.

**3****rd**** Person POV**

Isaac went to the library during free period and saw Corinne sitting at a table working on math homework. Isaac watched Corinne carefully as wrote in her notebook. She was a beautiful girl and he was lucky to sit next to her when he did. She obviously didn't hate him but he was a little confused on what he should say to her about the kiss. Isaac took a deep breath before walking over he sat next to her and she had her ear buds in pretending not to notice.

"Hi." Isaac said staring into her beautiful blue eyes as she blushed again.

"Hey." she said pulling out an ear bud. She wasn't sure what to say back.

They sat in silence for a moment while Isaac thought on what he should say. He didn't want her to leave his life, she was too important to him.

"I'm sorry about last night." Isaac said hesitantly. As much as he wanted that kiss to mean something, he couldn't help but remember how she and Jackson acted with each other. She may have kissed him but Jackson was right, he wouldn't stand a chance. It didn't help that Jackson's friends told him to stay away from her that morning. He was lucky they weren't in the library then.

"It's fine. Your talking about your, um, situation right?" Corinne blushed a little and so did Isaac.

"Yes. And I'm sorry about the kiss." he ran his fingers through his short brown hair.

"Oh." Corinne hung her head trying to hide her disappointment. "It's fine. I don't know what I was thinking."

Isaac looked at her and felt his heart sink at how sad she looked. He didn't want to push her away but going against Jackson would definitely cause him more physical pain and he got enough of that at home and on the lacrosse field. They sat in silence until the bell rang.

"I gotta get to class." Corinne quickly grabbed her bag and hurried out of the library.

**~Corinne's POV~**

I felt miserable for the rest of the day. Isaac had basically rejected me and I wasn't really sure how to take it. I went to my locker at the end of the school day and wasn't too excited to see Allison. I was embarrassed and hurt that Isaac hadn't wanted to kiss me but I guess I shouldn't be surprised. I ignored him for years and then I just kissed him out of the blue.

"Hey, Corinne." she greeted me putting in some notebooks.

"Hi." I opened my locker and pulled out my chemistry textbook before closing it again.

"How did it go with Isaac?" I didn't look at her but I knew she was probably smiling.

"I don't really want to talk about it right now." I leaned my head against my locker

"Are you okay? What happened?" Allison put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Nothing happened. I'm just gonna head home. I'll see you later."

Allison nodded and I walked to my car. I wasn't in the mood to have a party anymore. I thought about canceling it but I was going to need a distraction from him anyway.

* * *

I finished my shift at the video store and headed home. Nana had gone out to walk the dogs so I started to work on some homework before texting Stiles to come over. I wanted to be alone but I needed someone to talk to. When he showed up I was in my living room with all the lights out watching Titanic. I had a huge tub of ice cream in front of me and I was wrapped up in a blanket. I was probably overreacting but for me this thing with Isaac was a big deal. It wasn't a heartbreak but it had hurt me pretty bad.

Stiles came in the front door using his copy of the key and sat next to me.

"What's wrong? Why are you stuffing your face all of a sudden?" I didn't answer him. I just set down my ice cream and buried my head in his chest. The tears came and Stiles rubbed my back.

"Is this about Isaac? I'll kick his ass for you. What did he do?" Stiles was completely serious.

'You can't kick his ass, Stiles." I said still crying. "It won't change the fact that he still doesn't like me. I shouldn't have kissed him."

"What?" he lifted my head up so he could see my face. "You kissed Isaac?"

"Yes. But it was a mistake. He wished it hadn't happened anyway and so do I. I wish I never kissed him."

Stiles was quiet for a moment but I didn't mind. I rested my head back on his chest and listened to his heart beat. It always calmed me down to listen to someone's heart beat. He started rubbing my back again.

"He doesn't deserve you. If he's going to reject someone as amazing as you then he's crazy. Your beautiful and smart and talented. You have an amazing smile and your a great person. He's missing out and he isn't worth crying over."

I sat up and wiped the tears of my face. "Thanks, Stiles."

He smiled and hugged me again before getting up from the sofa. "Don't you have a party to decorate for?"

"Yes," I got up and stretched out my arms and legs. "Are you still helping me?"

"I actually have to go help Scott with something. It's really important, I promise."

"Alright. I'll just call someone really quick." he nodded.

"I'm sorry about Isaac and that I can't help with set up but I'll definitely be there." I walked him to the door.

"Thanks. I'll see you later." I shut and locked the front door before turning on the lights and cleaning up the living room.

I called Danny and he was available to help out. Jackson and Danny arrived around 7 and they set up the speakers while I made cookies and put all the fragile things under cabinets and in one of the guest bedrooms. After cleaning the pool and making drinks, I tied trash bags around the door handles that led out to the pool. I pulled out my phone to call Nathan, only to get his voice mail. I rolled my eyes, he was supposed to help with setting up everything and I was feeling bad that Jackson and Danny were doing most of the heavy lifting by themselves.

"Alright, the speakers are all set up and I set up the tables for the food and drinks." Jackson said standing behind me as I took the cookie pan out of the oven.

"Thank you so much for helping." I turned to face him. "Nate was supposed to help but he isn't answering his phone and I'm not sure who else to call on such short notice."

Jackson smiled at me and pushed my hair behind my ear. "It's alright. Danny and I are happy to help." Danny walked up beside him with a smile on his face.

"I finished setting up the lights. This party is gonna be great." he gave me a sideways hug.

"Thanks, Danny. I'm gonna go change. If you guys brought your change of clothes you can go into Nana's room or Nathan's and change, just don't touch any of their stuff."

I gave both boys a small smile before turning on my heel and walking into my house. I went upstairs and changed into a white strapless party dress that came down to just above mid thigh. I had to adjust the dress a few times so too much cleavage wasn't showing then I straightened my hair and brushed a bang across my forehead. I put in black hoops and a small white hoop in my cartilage. I put on some new black pumps and my silver anklet before checking my make up and then adding a red belt and some red lipstick. I looked myself over in the mirror and then smiled. I had a good feeling about tonight and I was excited to have a great time with my friends.

* * *

The party was off to a great start as I had staked out by the door to welcome everyone inside. The music was booming and I was glad that Nana had stayed at her friends house for the night. I still hadn't seen Nathan and I was beginning to wonder where he was. I left my post for the millionth time to refill my drink and Jackson pulled me over to him. He took my hand and led me over to where people were dancing.

"Dance with me?" Jackson requested with a stunning smile.

"Do you even have to ask?" I said, eager to do something other than greeting.

I closed my eyes and listened to the music, starting to shake my hips. I lifted my hands in the air and then wrapped them around Jackson's neck as we danced with our bodies pressed against each other. Jackson had his hands on my waist as I tilted my head back to drink a cup someone handed me and I turned around with Jackson dancing behind me. I danced with another girl for a few seconds before going back to Jackson.

Jackson turned me around so we could continue to dance and I saw Scott and Allison. I grabbed Jackson's hand and led him over to the couple.

"Hey, you look great!" Allison yelled over the music. I smiled and hugged her.

"Thanks you too. I'm glad you guys could make it."

Scott gave me a friendly smile before the headed off onto the dance floor.

"I'll be right back." I told Jackson before releasing his hand then going into the kitchen.

I made myself another drink while in the kitchen. I felt better with all the alcohol in my system. I hadn't thought about _him _all night and when I did I would just have another drink. I saw Stiles walking into the kitchen. He had on a button up shirt and a tie with a black jacket.

"Your dressed really nice for a high school party." I told him giving him a hug.

"You smell like vodka." he commented sounding a little concerned.

"Normal people say, 'Hey, Cori, you look very nice in your dress.'" he gave a small smile.

"I'm not normal people. "

"I know. I like that about you. Are you having a good time?" he shrugged.

"I'd say so. What about you? You don't usually drink, especially not this much. Are you feeling alright?" I laughed.

"What do you think? You said I smell like Vodka. I know I don't usually drink but I just need tonight to just clear my head. Wanna dance with me?" Stiles hesitated for a second before nodding his head. I grabbed his hand leading him out of the kitchen.

When we got outside a slower song was player so I wrapped my arms around his neck and moved closer to him. He put his hands above my waist and I rested my head on his chest. We moved slowly and I closed my eyes just listening to his heart. He smelled wonderful, not like a cologne, but he smelled like Stiles. We danced like that until the song changed and was more upbeat.

"I love this song!" I threw my hands up in the air but pulled them back down when Stiles was looking around.

"What's wrong?" he shook his head.

"Nothing. I'll be right back." he took his hands off my waist and walked away.

I sighed then walked back by the door. People weren't coming in anymore but I decided to sit there anyway. I hadn't seen Jackson and Stiles just left. Danny was dancing with his boyfriend and Allison was with Scott.

Jackson leaned against the wall next to me. "So this is where you disappeared to." "Is there something wrong with me?" I didn't look up at him.

"Why would you think there was something wrong with you?" he sat next to me now.

"I don't know. I guess it's because I thought someone liked me so I kissed him and he rejected me. It's been driving me nuts lately."

He pushed my hair out of my face. "There is nothing wrong with you at all. Your perfect."

Jackson leaned in and kissed me, catching me off guard but in my intoxicated state I kissed him back. He put his hand on the back of my neck and pulled me closer to him. As the kiss intensified I felt someone put their hands on my shoulder and pull me back. I looked up and saw Stiles then looked back at Jackson.

"I think you should head back outside." he told me not taking his eyes off Jackson. They both glared at each other.

"I'm gonna go get another drink you guys."

Stiles grabbed my arm and Jackson pushed him back. "Keep your hands off her." he hissed.

"What's going on?" Lydia had come over and didn't look happy. I looked at Jackson and was thankful that my lipstick hadn't smudged.

"We're going outside." Stiles said grabbing my hand and leading me away. He led me to the back yard but then stopped when he saw Scott panting and trying to hurry out of the party.

Stiles looked conflicted for a moment before he released my hand. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back, I promise."

"What the hell, Stiles?" I groaned as he left me again. I saw Allison looking worried and Scott looked like he was freaking out. I watched as Allison ran out after him. I followed to make sure everything was okay. Just when I got outside he was speeding away in his car.

"Allison," we both turned our heads. Derek was standing there and I was surprised.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" I was embarrassed that he was seeing me like this.

He ignored me and continued to address Allison. "I'm a friend of Scott's. He asked me to give you a ride home since he wasn't feeling well."

"You know Scott?" I was a little confused but maybe it was the vodka confusing me. I missed part of the conversation and started paying attention again when Derek shook my shoulder.

"Corinne, what are you doing?" he asked me, his tone scared me a little.

"I'm throwing a party dumb ass. Can't you see all the teenagers in my back yard?" I gestured behind me and his face tensed.

"Your wasted. You need to go to bed." He started to pick me up but I struggled against him.

"The hell I am! Put me down! Where is Allison? Why are you at my party?" he hesitantly set me down.

"I don't have time for this. Corinne, you need to drink water and take it easy. I'll be back later to make sure your okay." he turned and left me standing in my driveway.

"Bye!" I called after him, not really sure what happened. I stood in my driveway for a while. I got left again and Stiles' car wasn't in my driveway anymore.

**~(Next Morning)~**

The party had ended on a great note, aside from how badly trashed my back yard was. I got up from my bed and went over to the mirror. I had slept in my dress and my hair was all over the place. I had a small hangover and I took some Tylenol to make it bearable. I walked over to my closet and changed into black cutoff jean shorts and a purple _Love Pink_ sweatshirt that went off my shoulders. Under I had on a black tank top and had put my hair into a messy bun before heading downstairs to clean up. Charlie and Asia were gone and so was Nathan. I checked the clock and saw that Nana wouldn't be back for a few hours and I had to go to work soon. I sighed deeply before I started walking around with a big trash bag. I was amazed at how I put trash bags on the door yet no one decided to use them. I filled up the bag and headed over to the pool,using the skimmer to get cookies and cups out. Once the backyard was cleaned of garbage I put the trash in the bins and then started to take down the lights. That took forever since I was doing it on my own and finally came the stereo system. I knew I wasn't going to be able to do that on my own so I cleared the refreshments table instead and folded it up, storing it in the attic.

Going around the house I cleaned up the cups and food then put everything back in it's place before going up to my room. I called Nathan and he didn't answer, causing me to worry. I heard the front door open and I ran downstairs to see it was Nana. She brought Charlie and Asia in with her, both dogs running over to me.

"Hi, Corinne. How was the party?" she asked setting her purse down on the counter.

"It was fun. I have to call one of the guys to help me with the stereo stuff but other than that I cleaned everything up." I said giving her a hug.

"That's good. I'm glad you had a good time. I'm going to get started on work. Don't be late for the clinic alright?"

I nodded and gave her a small smile. She didn't know Nathan wasn't home and I had to get to work soon. I hurried upstairs and grabbed a black polo shirt and gray skinny jeans. I grabbed my keys and phone before heading to my car. In the back seat I had my black Vans and a pair of socks so I planned to change once I got there.

**~()~**

The weekend had gone by fairly quickly. I saw Scott once or twice at the clinic and I had heard from Stiles. Jackson was being forced to hang out with Lydia so I stayed home and worked on my assignments. I couldn't help it when my mind wandered back to Isaac. I was so confused as to why he rejected me. He had kissed me back and he smiled and everything. Was the kiss bad? I didn't think so, it was sweet and I had touched my lips remembering. Then my mind went to Jackson. I didn't remember much from the party but I remembered us kissing. I wasn't sure why that even happened since I knew I wasn't into Jackson like that. Jackson and I had kissed and I knew I liked it but maybe that was because I was hurting from Isaac. I had finally convinced myself that the kiss was because of the alcohol and I was just going to act like I didn't remember.

I got to school and went straight to my locker. Across the hall I could see Isaac at his locker. He was so cute and I just wanted to stare into his eyes or at his soft lips. I wanted to kiss him again but I couldn't. I couldn't kiss him because he didn't like me that way and I had put myself out there for no reason. I turned back to my locker and put my things away before closing it. I saw Jackson standing at his locker and I walked over.

"Hey, Cori." he gave me a small hug before turning back to his locker.

"Hey. Hows it going?" I asked leaning against the wall of lockers.

"It's going fine. What happened to you this weekend? I didn't here from you." he looked at me then added, "are you avoiding me or something?"

I chuckled. "I have never avoided you in my life. Why would I start now?"

"Because we kissed." he said bluntly.

"What?" I tried not to look into his eyes, if I did he wouldn't believe that I didn't remember.

"We kissed at your party. We made out, Cori. You seriously don't remember?" Jackson raised an eyebrow.

"Why would we kiss? Your dating Lydia and we are just friends." I fidgeted with the tips of my hair and Jackson smirked, he knew I was lying.

"Did you not like the kiss? You were pretty into it. Don't tell me you don't remember, Cori." Jackson put his arm by my head and we were face to face as he added, "Do you want a reminder of that night? I'd be more than happy to remind you of our kiss."

He leaned in and I put my hand on his chest to stop him. "Why are you doing this, Jackson?"

He leaned forward again. "You can't tell me you still don't have feelings for me. We were in love. You can't just act like it never happened."

"I'm not acting." I pushed him away but when I turned to leave he grabbed my arm. "Jackson, let go of me."

"Tell me you don't still have feeling for me and I'll let you go." He looked me directly in the eyes.

"I look at you as my best friend, not my boyfriend. I don't have those feelings for you anymore." my voice wavered and even I didn't believe myself. Did I really still have feelings for Jackson.

He gripped my arm tighter and pulled me close. "I knew it." he let me go then turned to walk in the opposite direction down the hall.

I rubbed my wrist and went into the bathroom, sitting in the handicap stall and dropping my things on the ground. Jackson still had feelings for me. He kissed me at the party and he wanted to be more than just friends. I couldn't handle that though, he was my best friend and I felt like if we were dating we would grow apart as friends. I closed my eyes and thought about how I felt. Maybe I did still like Jackson but that was normal. He was a very attractive guy with beautiful blue green eyes and he was my best friend. We had gone through a lot together, even come close to losing our virginity's to each other.

**{Flashback}**

_Jackson's parents were out at some party so I decided to spend the night. It was eighth grade and me and Jackson were still together, at least for a few more weeks. We were laying on his bed talking and making out when Jackson got on top of me._

_"__I love you." he whispered in my ear before reconnecting his lips with mine for another sweet kiss._

_"__I love you, too." I told him between kisses. _

_He started to unbutton my shirt, showing my black bra underneath. I grabbed his hands._

_"__What are you doing? I'm still a virgin." I started to re-button my shirt but Jackson stopped me._

_"__I know. I love you, Corinne. I'm ready to go all the way with you. Your the only girl I want."_

_"__I don't know. We aren't even in high school yet." I said nervously._

_"__Do you trust me?" he said kissing me again._

_"__Of course, Jackson but I-" he cut me off._

_"__I won't hurt you. It will be fine, I promise." Jackson leaned down and kissed the part on my neck that always made me moan._

_"__Okay." I agreed. I allowed him to removed my shirt and shorts and I took off his jeans, since he was already shirtless. _

_As the kissing intensified, Jackson's hands moved all over my body as I let out more and more moans. He went to unhook my bra and that's when I stopped him. I wasn't ready yet and even if I told him I was, I really wasn't. _

_"__I want to wait." Jackson glared and me and yelled at me because I waited until the last minute to say 'no'. He told me to leave and as I was walking home I thought it was time for us to break up._

**{End Flashback}**

I sighed then stood up in the bathroom. I just wanted us to be friends, not having to worry about the drama of relationships. I might still be into him but I was more into Isaac even though he hurt my feelings. I was getting over it though and I tousled my hair before

leaving the stall.

I froze when I saw Lydia and she turned, giving me a fake smile.

"Well, look who it is. You can't take a hint?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion so she rolled her eyes before adding, " I know you and Jackson kissed. Your such a tramp and you need to stay away from him. I don't care if you two are best friends, back off."

"He's my best friend so I'll talk to him whenever I want. I don't know what kiss your talking about either." I lied. I wasn't in the mood to argue.

"Listen closely you boyfriend stealing skank, Jackson used to be yours but now he's moved on to bigger and better things."

"Definitely bigger things." I snapped. I didn't think she was fat and I wasn't the type to call people fat either, but Lydia was annoying and she was off her game today, her insults usually bothered me or were at least funny to hear but today they were just empty threats.

"I would say screw you but I don't think anyone wants to. Not even Isaac Lahey wants to be with you." My jaw tightened and Lydia noticed. "I heard from Jackson that you two kissed. How does it feel to get rejected by someone who's a bigger loser than your best friend. No wonder Jackson keeps you around, he feels sorry for you. Don't get too used it though, he's cutting the dead weight from his life and your number one on the list."

Before I couldn't say all the hateful words spinning around in my head, the bitchy red head flipped her hair then walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks to those who are still reading (: I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter yet and there wasn't much Isaac in this one but he's definitely in the next chatpter. I already have it written just have to edit it and what not. Hope you enjoy and please review :]**

**~EmoCupCake15**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five All I Want**

~Corinne's POV~

I'm not really sure why I decided to skip school but I did. I decided that being around Jackson, Lydia, and Isaac, without knowing exactly what I was feeling was a bad idea. I wasn't on good terms with Nate which was very rare and I just needed to get away for a little while. I sat in my car in the school parking lot trying to decide if I should ask Stiles to come with me. I messaged him and he agreed to come. He was at my car a few minutes later and I pulled out of school, driving nowhere in particular.

"Are you okay? We haven't talked as much lately." I could feel Stiles looking at me but I kept my eyes on the road.

"Jackson kissed me. He wants to get back together. You already know about Isaac. Me and Nathan aren't really talking and it's driving me nuts. I'm just a little confused." he nodded in understanding and looked out the passenger window.

"Everything will be fine, I promise. Jackson is an ass and I don't know why your friends with him." I sighed.

"I don't want to have feelings for him Stiles." I said glancing over at him. "I just want to be friends but he wants more than that. Derek is back and I really want to-" Stiles cut me off.

"Derek? Derek Hale?" he questioned with wide eyes.  
"Yeah. Why? Do you know him?" Stiles sat back in his seat.

"No-no. Why would I know him? I, um, I just heard about him." Stiles looked out the window and I frowned at him.

"What did you hear?" I looked straight ahead as I turned onto another street.

"I-I mean.. I just heard that he killed someone." I looked at him and stopped the car.

"Derek? My Derek? He isn't a murderer." Stiles shook his head.

"You don't understand."

"I don't understand?" I turned my whole body to face him. "Your my best friend so please fill me in on exactly what 'I don't understand'. Derek and I were close and he's been like a brother to me. I haven't talked to him for a while but I know he's not a murderer."

Stiles shook his head. "Derek is dangerous Cori and you need to stay away from him."

"Excuse me? You can't tell me to stay away from him, Stiles. He already told me to stay out of the woods and I have been listening but I'm not staying away from him all together."

"But, Cori-" I cut him off.

"No 'buts' Stiles. I can take care of myself." I started the car up again before changing the subject. "What's going on with you and Scott?"

His eyes grew wide again. "What? What about Scott? He's completely normal. Why do you ask? Did you see something?"

"No. I just see you guys standing around whispering all the time. It's a little weird." I said glancing over at him. He was taking a minute to answer which probably meant he was making something up.

"Me and Scott were just talking about Allison. He likes her a lot and he wanted to apologize for standing her up and everything." he seemed confident but I still knew he was lying. I would have called him out on it but I wasn't in the mood to argue with him.

"Cool," was all I said and he gave me a funny look but didn't say anything.

I pulled up to my house a short while later and we both got out. Walking through the front door we were greeted by Charlie and Asia, who seemed overly excited to see us. I knew Nana was home but she wouldn't yell at me for skipping school since she hated yelling at us. Stiles followed me upstairs after petting Charlie some more and I closed my bedroom door before plopping down on my bed.

We talked about school, Jackson and Isaac. He told me somethings about Lydia I already knew and I enjoyed watching his face light up when he talked about her but I felt bad because she was a witch and she never even gave him so much as a sideways glance. When the time showed that school was out I dropped Stiles off back at school so he could get his jeep and I went inside to get some things from my locker. I saw Isaac standing down the hall and decided that I should say something to him.

~Isaac's POV~

I saw Corinne standing at her locker and it surprised me since I hadn't seen her in class all day. I never wanted to make her think I didn't like her but it was clear from how she was avoiding me that she thought I didn't. I was surprised when she was standing next to me a few seconds later.

"Hi, Isaac." she said nervously.

"H-hey, Corinne." she tucked a piece of hair behind her ear then looked at the ground.

"I just wanted to apologize for kissing you. It was stupid of me and I shouldn't have done it." I felt my heart sink. "I just don't want that to stop us from maybe being friends. I mean, I'll understand if you don't want to but I am friends with everyone, like you said, so I figure we might be able to get past that and be friends too."

I tried to hide my disappointment. "Um, I would like to be friends."

She looked up and smiled. "Great. I'm glad I didn't mess anything up."

"You didn't." She gave me another smiles before walking back down the hall.

I couldn't escape my feelings anymore. I felt like shit for turning her away, knowing that she actually liked me was the greatest feeling in the world. If she wanted to just be friends I would have to be happy with that because I had hurt her and I didn't want to hurt her again. Watching after her as she walked down the hall, I really hoped I wouldn't screw this up. I didn't have many friends and she wanted to be, at one point she had wanted to be more. I headed out of the school and saw her standing at her car talking with the new girl. She was smiling and laughing and I longed so much to be the one to put that smile across her face. I reached the bike rack and was leaving the parking lot when someone called my name.

"Hey, Isaac!" Corinne came running over to me. "Do you want a ride?"

I was a little surprised. "Um, it's fine. I have my bike."

"You can put it in my trunk and I can take you." she bit her lip but I wasn't sure why.

"I don't know.." I looked away from her to my bike then at the ground.

"I'm not taking no for answer so you should just say yes already." I looked up at her and she had her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised. I nodded my head and she smiled.

"Follow me." she led me to her car and I was surprised when my bike fit in the trunk(even though we had to put down the back seats). I got in the passenger side while she stood outside the car talking to Allison for a few more moments.

When she finally did get in she asked if I was ready then we pulled out of the parking lot. It was a quiet drive for a while except for a CD she had playing.

"Who is this?" I held up the CD case.

"Oh, this is a band called Sleeping with Sirens. They are one of my favorites. What about you?"

"What?" she giggled.

"What's your favorite band?" I looked at my hands for a moment. I couldn't really think of my favorite, I didn't listen to music much anyway. I told her that and she just said 'oh okay'. We stopped talking again for a while.

"I should probably ask where I'm supposed to be taking you. I was just going to take you home."

"I have to go to work at the cemetery." her smile fell for a moment and a fake one came in it's place.

"Alright." she stared straight ahead of her. I began to worry that I had creeped her out by telling her where I worked.

We pulled up a few minutes later and she didn't move as I got out to get my bike. I walked past the passenger door and looked at her one more time before going through the cemetery gate. I guess working at a cemetery must have really bothered her. She would probably start avoiding me again and I wasn't sure I was going to be okay with that but all I really wanted was for her to be happy. Though I wasn't entirely sure I was happy not having her in my life.

~Corinne's POV~

I couldn't get my legs to move while I sat in my car. Isaac had just gotten out and I felt bad for not talking to him but he worked at the cemetery. I hadn't been there since the funerals and I was debating whether or not I should go and see my parents graves. It was all I could do not to break down right now in my car. I took a deep breath then turned off my car and put the key in my pocket. I had to take a few more breaths before I was able to open the car door and get out. I walked around the hood of the car and stared at the gate to the cemetery and was thankful that Isaac had already gone inside.

"You can do this." I told myself as I took another step. "Come on, Corinne. Go see your parents." I had to repeat that that to myself many more times before I made it past the gate. Even though it wasn't very far from my car I was still proud of myself. I put my phone on silent as I mustered up the courage to walk farther in the cemetery.

My parents graves were right next to each other and the same tombstones as many pf the other graves. My fathers tombstones had an American flag beside it and just seeing it made me cry. I knelt down at their graves and didn't bother wiping away the tears. I had never visited them so I sat there for a long time not saying anything. I glanced around every once any a while to see if Isaac was anywhere around. Whenever I saw that he wasn't I turned back to my parents and kept crying.

"Is this normal?" I asked my mom. It felt strange asking my mom anything since she couldn't answer me. "I don't know how to do this. You can't answer so it's not a conversation. I can't remember a time when I talked to you but you didn't answer." I tried to hold back more tears as I talked.

"Daddy. I miss you so much. Everyday I'm hoping your not really dead and I'm hoping that you'll come back to us. I need you, Daddy. I need you too Mom. I need you both." I looked at my hands folded in my lap.

I'm not really sure how long I sat there talking to them but I told them everything. I told them about school and boys and Nathan. I told them about all the clubs I was in and I told them about Nana. Most of the time I was talking to my Mom but I talked to my Dad too. I told him about Nathan mostly and about how Derek was back in town. After telling them everything I sat still, crying over them. I stood up and turned around when I couldn't take it anymore, just sitting there. I ran into someone and opened my eyes to see Isaac standing behind me. I tried to hold back my tears but when I couldn't I wrapped my arms around his waist, catching him off guard as I began to cry into his chest. He hesitantly wrapped him arms around me as I cried and I was a little embarrassed.

He rubbed my back slowly to comfort me and I couldn't stop the tingle that went down my spine. I was surprised at how perfectly I fit into his arms, like he was made for me. I held him a little tighter and kept my eyes closed as he rested his head on top of mine. I was enjoying this way more than I should but I didn't want to let him go. I could feel him breathing and I could hear his heartbeat. I would listen to his heart beat all day if he would let me. I lifted my head up and took a step back wiping away my tears. He looked at me with sympathetic eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said softly, I was a little embarrassed for crying but he didn't seem to mind it as he shook his head.

"You don't ever need to be sorry for crying." He put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"Thanks." I said blushing a little. "Do you see people cry a lot here?" He nodded.

"There's nothing wrong with missing someone you love." I saw him glance back over to another grave.

"Do you mean Camden?" he looked up at me then nodded. "I didn't know him that well but Nathan did. He was really nice." Isaac didn't say anything.

"I'm sorry." I said knowing Camden was a sensitive subject.

"Why are you sorry? You didn't do anything wrong."

"I guess I just don't want to mess anything up between us." I bit my lip before adding "Being friends with you is kinda important to me."

Isaac looked genuinely shocked which surprised me. "R-really?" I nodded and he blushed a little before smiling.

"Do you need a ride home?" I asked gesturing to my car.

"No, thanks. I'll be fine." Isaac said with half smile. I laughed inwardly.

"Let me rephrase the question: Do you want a ride?" He laughed softly before nodding.

"Alright. Thank you. I have to finish something first but I'll get my bike and be right there." I nodded then headed back to the car.

I was really hoping that Isaac and I could work as friends. It was better to have him in my life as a friend than not at all and in the end that was all that mattered. I waited in the car and pulled out my phone. I had several missed calls from Stiles and Nana. Nathan hadn't called once which surprised me. I sent Nana a quick text knowing that calling her would result in a full blown conversation that wouldn't end until I was right in front of her. I went through the texts Stiles had sent me.

**Stiles:** CALL ME BACK NOW!

Where are you?

Text me back ASAP!

Cori where are you? I'm getting worried.

Stay out of the woods! And also.. WHERE ARE YOU?

Corinne.. please answer. I told Nana I couldn't find you.

CORINNE HANNAH LEWIS! ANSWER ME!

Sorry for the full name but seriously! ANSWER!

Are you mad at me? Is this because of Jackson?

CORINNE!

I'll be waiting at your house for you. Get here soon.

There were many more messages but I didn't bother to read them since they would all be saying the same thing. I knew Stiles wasn't at my house anymore when Nana messaged me telling me he went to the hospital with Scott but she wasn't sure if anyone was hurt. Knowing Stiles he would've asked his Dad to call me or something if it was life threatening but since he didn't I knew it wasn't so I just told him I was giving Isaac a ride and I'd talk to him later.

Isaac got in the car a few moments later after putting his bike in the back. We didn't say much on the ride to his house, just small comments about the music. I wasn't sure what to say to him and he wasn't really trying for a conversation either. When I pulled up to his house I looked at it for a moment. I had seen it so many times over the summer, going to Jackson's house to hang out and sometimes just to see him outside mowing the lawn or something. Jackson would always make some comment to him which I would use as an excuse to look over at the adorable boy. He looked at me sometimes and he would smile but Jackson would say something crude and he would look away. Looking back I felt terrible for not speaking up more but I couldn't really change that now, no matter how much I wanted to.

The sound of Isaac asking if I was okay snapped me out of my thoughts. "What?"

"I said 'are you okay?' You looked zoned out for a second." I waved my hand in the air.

"Oh, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Need help with your bike?" When he shook his head and got out I couldn't help but watch him through the rear view mirror. Isaac might not have seemed like it at first but he was pretty muscular, not as much as Jackson or Danny but his muscles were evident when he lifted his bike from the trunk. He set it down then closed the trunk, standing there for a moment. I opened my door and got out of the car.

"What's wrong?" I laughed as he looked at me confused.

"Why do you always think something is wrong with me?" He looked down at his feet causing me to blush a little. "I'll walk you to your door if you want."

"No." he said a little too quickly, a stern expression on his face. It caught me off guard and I had taken a step back.

"Oh. I'm sorry."I bit the inside of my cheek, debating what I should do since we were both just standing there like idiots not saying anything.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked breaking the awkward silence.

"Alright." I bit my lip as my brain was yelling at me and I finally decided to listen as I walked over and hugged him. "Thanks for letting me hug you today, I really appreciated it."

Isaac was surprised by my hug but he hugged me back. "Your welcome."

"I'm there for you too." I took a step back before adding, "If you ever need a friend I'm here for you."

Isaac gave me an appreciative smile before I gave him a small wave goodbye and went back to my car.

**~()~**

I hurried into the hospital and went to the front desk. I asked the nurse and she pointed me in the right direction. I had been going a mile a minute since I got the message from Danny saying that Jackson was in the hospital. I hadn't asked why since I was too busy driving to the hospital in a hurry. I had just made it too the room when a wave of relief washed over me. Jackson was in one piece and I walked over and hugged him, causing him to wince.

"Hey, watch how hard you hug me." he said grabbing him shoulder. "It's separated."

"How the hell did that happen?" I asked taking a seat on the bed next to him.

"McCall tackled me during practice. What a freak, he's definitely on something." Jackson was saying this more to himself than to me.

"You seriously think Scott's doing drugs? If he was Stiles would have told me." I said crossing my arms. Of course Jackson was suspicious of someone who was getting to be as good at lacrosse as he was.

"Yeah, whatever. Why do you even hang out with those losers, they'll only bring you down. People will start to think your a loser too." I rolled my eyes. I'd heard that everyday since Stiles and I became friends and it was really getting old.

"I hardly even know Scott and Stiles is great. Don't be jealous because we are closer than you and I are." I wanted to retract my comment the second I said I saw a smirk appear on Jackson's face.

"Are you sure about that? We did a lot together, Cori. I don't think you and Stiles are ever going to have what you and I had. Do you like him or something?" I laughed.

"Stiles? No he's like a brother to me. I've known him longer than I've known you." Jackson huffed.

"Then what's your deal? Why did you come here?" I scrunched my eyebrows together.

"Because your my best friend. I rushed over here to make sure you were okay."

"Is that the actual reason?" He questioned me and I was surprised.

"What the hell? What other reason would I be here?" I crossed my arms but he just smiled at me.

"Relax. Just making sure you came here just for me. It nice to know you still have feelings for me." I felt my body tense up.

"Jackson,-" he held up his hand.

"In the hallway you lied to my face and you know it. You do have feelings for me and I don't see why you can't just embrace it. You still love me, Corinne." he took my hand in his before adding, "I still love you and I'm not going to let this go until you and I are back together. I'm not giving up."

I wasn't sure what to say and was thankful when the doctor came into the room. I used that as a chance to leave and rushed out into the hall. I leaned against the wall for a moment, trying to process everything. I wasn't really sure why this was happening all of a sudden but I didn't like it. I kept fighting it but I knew I still liked Jackson and it was messing up our relationship. I only wanted to be friends and if we were more then I wasn't sure I could just go back to friends if we broke up. I shook my head, I'd think about this later but I just wanted to get away from the room.

I turned the corner and stopped when I saw Stiles trying to talk to Lydia. I could clearly tell she wasn't paying attention to him but he was still talking. I was too far to tell what they were saying but Stiles looked disappointed when she finally did acknowledge him. He turned around and slumped down in his seat and I walked over sitting next to him.

"I'm always going to wonder what you see in her." I said as I sat down.

He sighed. "You know exactly what I see in her, you question me every time I tell you."

"Because I saw how she just treated you and I don't get why you want someone like that. She's here with Jackson and I'm sure you know that but your still trying to talk to her even though she'll be locking lips with him later on." He gave me a look to stop talking with made me smile a little. "Why are you here anyway?"

Stiles sat up quickly and his eyes grew wide. "Um, Scott needed to bring his mom something so I just came with him."

"That's sweet. Where is he? I didn't see him by the front desk where I saw his mom." Stiles hesitated.

"He went to the bathroom but he's probably on his way back by now." He started looking around. "He should be back really soon." I could tell something was up but I knew he would tell me if I needed to know.

"Can I ask you something?" I turned my body to face him and he raised an eyebrow before nodding.

"Of course you can, Cori. What's up?"

"It's about Nathan. I wanted to know if you've heard from him at all. I haven't seen him in a few days and it's weird." Stiles started acting like he knew something then tried to hide it but I could already tell he was keeping something from me.

"Uh, Nathan? He, uh, I haven't seen him around or anything I mean we aren't really friends. He was at practice but I didn't see him after." I knew he was lying but I wasn't sure why he would lie for Nathan.

"Are you sure about that? Keep in mind that knowing someone since you were in diapers means you can tell when they do certain things...like lie." Stiles was never the best liar and he was nervously looking around him, probably for Scott.

He was lucky when Scott showed up a second later looking nervous. Stiles quickly told me bye before going down the hall with Scott. They were whispering and I was a little suspicious but I tried to shake it off. He would tell me if I needed to know but I think I would need to know what was up with my brother. I pulled out my phone and called him but the line was busy. Great. I waited another fifteen minutes before Jackson came around the corner and Lydia jumped up to great him.

I rolled my eyes at the excessive PDA that resulted from her seeing me sitting in the chair. Jackson pulled away after a few seconds and I stood up, walking over to him.

"I'm glad your feeling a little better." I said giving him a small smile.

"I'm sure you are." I bit my tongue. Jackson was mad at me and I could tell by how he was looking at me now. He was basically glaring at me and Lydia stood next to him, a smirk on her face.

"Let's go, babe." Jackson stood there for a moment before turning around to leave.

"Wait!" I called after him.

"What?" Lydia snapped at me but I ignored her.

"Have you heard anything from Nathan?" I asked looking at Jackson. I could see the front dropping as he thought for a moment.

"I saw him at practice then I didn't see him after. He went to go talk to Lydia." He turned to her and she looked overly calm, an obvious front.

"I haven't seen him." The way she acted it was clear she had but once again I was sure why she was lying in the first place.

"If you guys see him can you tell him to call me?" Jackson nodded before they both left.

I was alone in the hospital now, not really sure what to do. I had to go work to explain why I missed my shift and I knew he was going to have a field day when I did. I sighed and headed out to my car. Of all the people I knew, and who knew me, I still was alone with nothing to do but homework and work. I called Allison but she didn't pick up, she was probably busy, and Nathan wasn't answering. Isaac was home, Jackson was being difficult and he was with Lydia. Stiles had lied to me and left with Scott. Over the years I had been spending more and more time by myself and it was starting to bum me out. I called Boyd and he picked up on the second ring.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Hi, it's Corinne." I said I got in the drivers seat.

"Hey, What's up?" I started up the car.

"I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend." I decided starting with this weekend would be a good way to start hanging out again.

"Um, I might go to the game. Are you going?" I nodded before realizing he couldn't see me nod.

"Yep. I was wondering if you and Erica wanted to go with me. Then we could go somewhere afterward." It was silent for a moment and I was going to ask if he was still there when he answered.

"That's a good idea. I'm all for it. I'll let Erica know and we can meet up at the game?"

"Sure. My brother might go with us too but I don't know yet." Nathan had to be at the game and I wasn't letting him out of my sight if I saw him.

"Okay, that's fine with me. I'll see you Saturday." He said.

"See you Saturday." I hung up then checked my mirrors before pulling out.

~Nathan's POV~

I sat on the burned staircase and looked at all the cuts I had on my bare chest. They were already healing but they still hurt like a bitch. Derek wiped off his hands then looked up at me.

"You aren't focused enough. Your healing slower and slower and your just not mentally here. Do you want to control this or not?" When I didn't answer he got in my face, grabbing me by the throat.

"Do you want to control your wolf or not!?" He growled.

"Yes!" I shouted back pushing him away from me. "I wouldn't be here I didn't!"

"NO! You WOULD be here if you did. You not focused Nathan. You've been here sparring with me and trying to keep yourself in check. You and I, we were born like this. We were taught at a younger age to gain control. Your father didn't want this for you but you got this life and not you need to get a hold of this gift before you kill everyone you care about!"

"I won't. I would never kill Corinne or Nana or Lydia." Derek huffed.

"Lydia Martin? That's who your daydreaming about? Your precious booty call?" Derek looked beyond upset with me but I had a lot on my mind. Avoiding Corinne was hard enough and now I was avoiding Lydia and being a teenage boy who got sex from her every night it was taking it's toll. I needed a break from this but Derek had insisted that I work at it until I get it right.

"I never asked to be born a werewolf. I never wanted this. Now with that new kid being a werewolf, you need to help him. He almost shifted at practice and I know you saw."

Derek didn't turn around to face me. "I know. I'm taking care of it. Just focus on controlling yourself."

"How can I control myself when I miss my sister and I miss Lydia. I haven't seen them in days and you just want me to stay here forever?" He shook his head.

"I'll be back. Stay here and when I come back we are going back to work." Derek started to leave.

"What? Your leaving me alone in your piece of shit house?" He growled at me and I took a step back. "What I meant to say was your lovely not piece of shit house."

"Stay here." Derek walked out of the house and I sat back down on the staircase.

"Great," I huffed when I heard his car drive away. I leaned back and closed my eyes. A few seconds later I heard someone outside, two someone's. I went to the living room and looked out one of the windows. In the dark I could make out two of my teammates.

"What the hell?" I watched as Scott and Stiles had a shovel and started digging. They were digging right where Laura Hale was buried. I knew Scott was a werewolf so he probably smelled the blood and Stilinski had to know he was a werewolf too. I wasn't sure if I could risk either one of them seeing me and finding out but it didn't matter anyway. Scott would be able to tell what I was just like I did with him. I deciding that them digging up Laura would put me in deep shit with Derek so I hurried outside to stop them.

"Hey!" I yelled out as I walked over. Both of the idiots jumped when they saw me come out of the darkness, though everything was dark anyway.

"What the hell do you guys think your doing?" I questioned grabbing the shovel and tossing it a few yards to my side.

"Nathan?" Scott looked shocked, he hadn't figured out yet. "Why are you out here?"

"Yeah, and why aren't you talking to Cori?" I wasn't surprised Stiles jumped straight to talking about Cori.

"He's a werewolf." Scott said to Stiles without taking his eyes off of me. I didn't move waiting for both of them to get it before making them leave.

"You? How are you a werewolf? Hows that even.. What?" Stiles ran his hand over his head. "Unbelievable. Wait, does that mean?..." I shook my head.

"Cori is normal. She doesn't turn into anything or have any of the abilities we have. She's just Cori and she doesn't know about any of this." I made sure to emphasize the last part. "My grandmother knows, she's not a werewolf but my Dad was."

Stiles was about to ask another question but I stopped him. "We can do twenty questions some other time. Right now you both need to leave."

"No. Derek buried the other half of the body and we have to find it." Scott said taking a step forward.

"No you don't. That body is buried for a reason and you both don't even know what your getting involved in right now. Leave before Derek gets back."

"We aren't leaving until we uncover the body." Stiles said without stepping forward. I could tell he was a little afraid but I didn't take advantage.

"Your going to take your shovel, go to your piece of crap jeep and get out of here. You have no business being here." I crossed my arms.

"Derek bit me and he killed a girl. We need to uncover this and tell the sheriff." I laughed.

"Really? That's your bi plan?" Stiles heart beat a little faster.

"I'll tell her. I'll tell Cori if you don't get out of our way. She'll tell Jackson and there goes lacrosse. He'll tell Lydia and-" I cut him off, stepping forward.

"Leave Lydia out of this. She can't have anything to do with this either." I snapped.

"What? What's you deal with Lydia?" Stiles straightened up and his jaw tightened. He loved Lydia, I remembered Corinne telling me a while ago. I decide to crush his spirit in the hopes of getting them to leave.

"Lydia and I are hooking up." I said with a smirk. They both had wide eyes and Stiles looked a little hurt.

"W-what? But isn't Jackson your best friend? How could you do that?"

"Because we love each other and Jackson doesn't please her like I do. He doesn't make her scream his name like she screams mine. He doesn't even come close to pleasing her like I do." I was in his face now and Scott got between us and I could tell I had hurt Stiles badly.

"Look, Nathan, just let us do this. If not we'll tell Jackson and Corinne about you and Lydia. You know all hell would break lose and I know that's the last thing you would want to happen. Please, Nathan. We are just asking you not to step in."

I only thought for a moment. I could use this time to go see Lydia. If they were going to call Stilinski's dad then I really couldn't be there. Derek might be pissed but he would get over it, right? I didn't debate a second longer as I turned and went to my car. I watched as Stiles glanced over at me and I pulled away. He had better keep his mouth shut.

* * *

I saw Jackson's car pull away finally and I came out of Lydia's closet. When I snuck into her house that night Jackson was already there and they were making out. He left ten minutes later and when he finally pulled away I came out and kissed Lydia, moving my lips against hers.

I pulled her close and kissed her deeply. We moved to her bed and I laid her on her back. She pushed me away for a second.

"Can you do me a teeny tiny little favor?" she asked. My eyes were glued to her lips as I nodded before kissing her again. "I need you to find out about Jackson and your sister."

I furrowed my eyebrows and sat up. "What about my sister and Jackson? They are best friends."

Lydia laughed shortly. "Where have you been? They were making out at her party. I saw them talking in the hall and I swear they were going to kiss. You should have seen how they were dancing at the party too. She was all over him like a little slut."

I crossed my arms. "Watch it. That's my sister your talking about. She isn't a slut. She's still a virgin Lydia there can't be anything going on."

She made a face but before I could figure it out she gave a small laugh. "They definitely aren't sleeping together. I know we are together, and I love us, but Jackson is my captain of the lacrosse team boyfriend and I don't want her to steal him. Talk to her and find out what's up. After you do I'll give you what you want." I groaned and she giggled.

"Aw, don't be disappointed. I still love you Nathan." She kissed me before walking over to her door. "See you tomorrow."

I kissed her again before leaving the house, upset that I hadn't gotten any action. I got to my house ten minutes later and sat in the driveway for a while. Jackson and Corinne being together wasn't something I wanted. Jackson was my best friend but he could be a real douche bag. My sister was off limits to him and the fact they had being making out and dancing with each other was strange. I finally got out thinking about Lydia. I had heard her heartbeat and I could tell she wasn't being totally honest about loving me. I should have known before but I guess I just didn't want to hear it. I walked inside my house and right after closing the door Nana squeezed me tightly.

"Nathan, I'm so glad to see you!" I hugged her back.

"I'm sorry I haven't called. I was stay at a friends house." She patted my back before letting go.

"I know where you really were." she whispered to me. "I know more about that world then you think I do. Just be careful, Nathan and be more aware. Corinne was worried and I told you already, she can't be brought into this world like your mother was. It's for her own safety."

I took a step back and nodded my head. Nana turned and went into her office and I headed upstairs. Corinne's door was shut and I could hear music playing loudly through the speakers. I cracked the door and saw her dancing around her room. It wasn't really a dancing song though. She was listening to _All Signs Point to Lauderdale_ by _A Day to Remember_ and I laughed to myself at how she was loudly whispering to the parts that were yelling. I stood inside the door as she danced around and noticed she was flipping through her photo albums and she had scissors in her hand as she cut through one of the photos and added it to a pile she had on her desk.

"I hate this town! It's so washed up! And all my friends, don't give fuc-" she yelled when she saw me standing by door and fell to the ground since she had been in mid jump. I ran over to help her ad she started laughing.

"Holy shit Nathan. You scared the crap out of me." I helped her up and she turned down the music. 'What are you doing in my room?"

She went over to the bed and grabbed another photo. "I just came to talk to you. I wanted to apologize for not being around these past few days."

She huffed. "Saying sorry isn't going to change that fact that you were avoiding me and that you got Lydia to lie for you. Stiles was acting weird when I asked him about you and he never lies to me. Whatever you were doing, you better spill." She crossed her arms.

"I, um,-" she stopped me by shaking her head.

"Don't you dare lie to me. I'm tired of the lies with you. You can't start being dishonest with me."

"You kept stuff from me too." I said attempting to take the topic of of me and it worked.

"What are you talking about? I haven't kept anything from you." She furrowed her eyebrows as she tried to think and when she couldn't she looked at me.

"Jackson? You two making out at the party? I heard about it." her eyes widen but then she just looked pissed.

"Who told you? Wait, you mean the party I had that you didn't show up to? Danny and Jackson had to do all that work on their own because you ditched. Jackson and I are Just friends so just drop it." I looked at her and could tell there was more.

"What's going on with you and Jackson? Do you still like him?"

"No!" she said a little too quickly. "I'm over that and I just wish people would drop it."

"Is anyone even saying that? I was hearing things about you and Stilinski." I crossed my arms now a little confused. I always thought she had a thing for Stiles but I guess not.

"What? No! Me and Stiles are like family. I wouldn't date him are you crazy? Jackson still likes me and says he wants to get back together and I don't want to, well I don't think I want to." her voice trailed off. I tightened my jaw, I did not want them together. My best friend and my sister together wasn't okay with me and I was going to make sure it didn't happen.

"Jackson and Lydia love each other. Don't read to much into it. He's probably just being a dick since you guys kissed. But your sure about you and Stiles?" I was still surprised that they weren't going to be a thing.

"Oh my God. Glad your back but you can leave now." She practically shoved me out of her room. I was happy to avoid making up a lie about where I was and as I headed to my room I was relieved to be back in my own bed and not sleeping on the hard floor of Derek's broken down house.

~Isaac's POV~

When I woke up and stretched the morning I winced at the pain in my side from the fresh bruise my father had given me. He was mad because I had gotten home a little late from work and he was upset that I stood outside talking with Corinne even if it wasn't for very long. The one on my face was from turning away before he was done talking even though he had stopped speaking for a minute or two. I left my room and went to the bathroom to shower.

As the hot water went all over my body I ran my hands over the bruises and scars, but only for a second, I didn't like to touch them. I got out and dried off, making sure to clean up the water on the floor before leaving the bathroom. I put on pants and boots with a dark gray hoodie and grabbed my bag before leaving the house. I walked to my bike and just as I got on my phone buzzed.

**Corinne Lewis:** Can you meet me at the Hale house ASAP? I need you. ~Cori

I felt my heart pound in my chest when I saw her message. She _needed_ me. I wasn't really sure what she was doing at the Hale house but I rode my bike as fast as I could to get there.

Going through the woods I finally saw several cop cars and an ambulance. The Sheriff was standing near the ambulance and I spotted Corinne watching I they walked Derek Hale from the house in handcuffs. I went over to her after setting down my bike.

"What happened?" I asked when she saw me.

She didn't say anything. She just hugged me and I bit the inside of my cheek so she couldn't see that I was hurt. She wasn't crying but I guess she just needed a hug and that was okay with me. Actually it was more than okay that she asked me to come out to the middle of the woods just so she could hug me. I tried not to get to excited since she could probably hear my heartbeat.

She let go of me a few seconds later when they put Derek in the cop car. I saw Scott standing off the the side and Stiles went and got in the passenger side of the car Derek was in. He was only there for a minute before his dad grabbed him and pulled him aside. Corinne walked over to them and I followed, not really sure what else to do.

"What the hell Stiles!" she punched him in the shoulder sending him to the ground and small smiles came on my face. Sheriff Stilinski held her back from him as she tried to hit him again.

"What the hell me? What the hell to you! You just punched me for no reason." He argued rubbing his arm.

"This is your fault! Derek didn't do anything and he definitely wouldn't kill someone! Why would you do this?" She looked very angry and she stomped off in another direction.

"How exactly did you two stumble across this anyway?" The Sheriff asked his son. I stayed by them since Corinne looked like she could use a minute calm down. I wasn't sure what her relationship with Derek was but he must have meant a lot to her for her to be this upset about it.

"That's easy, we were looking for Scott's inhaler." I watched as the Sheriff raised an eyebrow.

"You were looking for Scott's inhaler in the woods?"

"Yes, he lost it that night we were looking for the dead body." The Sheriff folded his arms.

"The night you told me Scott was at home and you were in the woods by yourself?"

"Yes. I, mean no! Damn it." Stiles ran his hand over his head.

"You lied to me." I looked away, ready to leave them to have their family moment.

"It depends on how you define 'lying'." Stiles answered. I turned to look at him, curious as to what he was going to say next.

"I define it as not telling the truth. How would you define it?"

Stiles paused for a moment. "I would define it was reclining in a horizontal position." I rolled my eyes and shook my head as Stiles Dad told him to leave. I walked over to where Corinne was leaning against her car.

"Are you okay?" I asked her again.

She shrugged. "When they realize that he's innocent they'll let him out. I was just a little upset that Stiles knows Derek is family to me but he still calls the cops on him. I don't even want to hear whatever bullshit story he was going to tell his Dad." She looked at the ground.

I didn't know what to say so I just nodded and stood next to her until she moved away from the car.

"You want a ride to school? I don't want you to be late because of me." She waited for me to answer.

"Okay. Thank you." I grabbed my bike and she helped me put it in the trunk before we pulled away from the house.

* * *

We got to the school just in time. I started to get out but she stayed in the car not really moving. She hadn't tried to talk the entire ride there. I got back in and closed the door.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I asked her making her look at me.

"I don't know. I'm just a little confused. It's no big deal though." I put my hand on hers.

"It seems like a big deal." She gave me a small smile.

"One of my best friends has a crush on me and the other one is hiding things. My brother is hiding something from me too and I don't have many girl friends to hang out with. And.. I liked this guy for the longest time and he told me he was interested and I don't really know what to do about it. Oh, and apparently everyone has this crazy idea that me and Stiles are going to date or something. I think it's gross because even though Stiles is adorkable he's like my brother and I'm not a fan of incest."

I laughed a little and she smiled. "You should laugh more." she told me taking the key out of the ignition.

"I don't have many things to laugh about." I said truthfully.

"Well, find something to laugh about. Your laugh is cute." I blushed a little as she added, "Your really cute Isaac. Your a good friend and you have a great smile. You give the best hugs too."

"Really?" I asked her looking at her lips. When I looked back at her she was looking at me and I stared into her blue eyes.

Without thinking I leaned forward and slowly kissed her on the cheek. My lips lingered there for a minute before I moved and my nose brushed against hers. I could feel her breathe on me as I leaned back just a little so I could see her face.

"Just so we're clear," I told her, my heart going a mile a minute. "This isn't a kiss."

Before she could say anything I pressed my lips against hers. Our lips only touched for a second before I moved away.

"You kissed me," she gasped. I noticed that she had grabbed my hoodie during the interaction.

"That wasn't a kiss," I brushed my lips against hers. "If we kissed it might make things weird and I don't want to ruin our friendship."

"Oh." She said with a small smile. "This is also not a kiss."

She pulled me closer to her by grabbing my hoodie and pressed our lips together once more. All I could think about was how her lips felt against mine. They were soft and sweet and gentle against mine. I continued to kiss her, tracing the shape of her lips with my own. She started to push me and I thought she was pushing me away but she continued to kiss me as she made her way to the passenger side and clung to me as she was now in my lap. She moved her hands to my biceps as the kiss intensified and my hands moved to her waist. I could feel myself getting excited as a warmth spread through my body and I pulled her closer to me.

She opened her mouth slightly and I opened mine allowing her tongue to slip in, licking over mine. I gasped at the sensation and could feel her fingers clenching and her neck arching. A deep sound came enjoyment came from me and I caught her lower lip between my teeth and she moaned softly. I pulled away slowly, not wanting to mess it up with my teenage hormones. We were both breathing heavy.

She smiled at me as she bit her lip and reached into the back to get her bag. When she had it in hand she opened my door and stepped out. She stood outside fixing her outfit as I grabbed my bag and got out. I shut my door and faced her.

She got close to me again and brushed her lips against mine, both of us had closed our eyes and I listened to her breathing as it started to steady. I pushed a strand of hair behind her ear as she smiled showing off her beautiful dimples. I looked into her eyes and smiled.

"For something that didn't count as a kiss, that was amazing."

* * *

**A/N: Howdy! Thanks to those of you guys who are still reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and I hope it was worth the wait :] Let me know what you think! I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I can finish writing it. Thanks!**

**~EmoCupCake15**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

~Corinne's POV~

I couldn't begin to explain how happy I was. Isaac and I had kissed, even though we both said it wasn't a kiss. We just made out in my car a few hours ago and though we hadn't talked in between classes, we both blushed when we saw each other. I hadn't been this happy since Jackson had asked asked me to be his girlfriend. That was a long time ago and this happy surpassed that one by far. I blew threw my classes hardly listening as I kept replaying the heated make out session with Isaac in my head. Stiles was next to Scott ad I knew he had been trying to talk to me but I wasn't paying much attention.

When my class ended and it was time for lunch I walked down the halls and nearly bumped into Danny who laughed at me.

"Hi there. You look really happy today." He said turning to his locker. I leaned against the locker next to his, staring off at nothing in particular.

"Today was the best morning ever." I touching my lips and giggling.

"You gonna tell me what exactly happened or are you going to stand their giggling like a girl who is madly in love?"

I sighed and turned to face him still smiling. "I'm not sure about love but it's pretty damn close to that feeling. Isaac and I made out in my car this morning."

He raised and eyebrow then smiled. "What?" I questioned crossing my arms.

"I just never thought you were the type to make out with someone in your car if you weren't dating." He shrugged.

"I wouldn't have if it was someone else." I turned my head to look at him as he closed his locker.

"Someone like Jackson?" I frowned, suddenly feeling a little uncomfortable with where this conversation was going.

"What does Jackson have to do with Isaac? Did he tell you to say something?" Danny shook his head.

"I just know h likes you, you can tell by the way he looks at you. It's the way Stiles looks at Lydia and how Lydia looks at him. How my parents look at each other and they way you looked when you were giggling about your kiss. He has feelings for you he would never have for Lydia and when he finds out about you and Isaac," he held up his hand before I could interject. "And he won't hear about it from me, he is going to be pissed and hurt."

I bit my lip. "What should I do?"

"Be honest with yourself. I see how you look at Jackson and it's the same look but it's suppressed like your hiding it. You have to really admit to yourself how your really feeling."

I hated that Danny was right. I didn't want to think about Jackson when I was doing just fine thinking about Isaac and me so after he told me good bye and headed to lunch I pushed Jackson out of my head and filled my thoughts with Isaac Isaac Isaac.

* * *

I went to lunch and couldn't help but look around for him. I didn't see him and jumped up when someone jumper cabled me from behind. I heard him laugh at the squeal that came out of my mouth and I turned around, irritated I had almost dropped my lunch.

"I can't believe your so ticklish, it's unbelievable." Jackson smiled and I couldn't help but smile back.

"I can't believe you almost made me drop my lunch." I turned around walking towards where Boyd and Erica were sitting.

Just as I was about to reach the table Jackson grabbed my shoulders and steered me towards his table. I saw Nathan sitting there across from Lydia and Allison was there with Greenburg, Danny, and a few other lacrosse members along with Lydia's friends. Jackson steered me to sit next to Nathan and across from Danny. I wasn't sure if anyone else noticed it but Lydia and Nathan were staring at each other longingly and I became very suspicious. I set my tray down and Nathan looked up at me.

"Hey, Cori. What are you doing here?" I frowned at him. They were my friends too and I had sat with them plenty of times already.

"She's my best friend. She can sit here if she wants." Jackson defended me and I felt myself smile but I forced it away which made it look more like a grimace. I didn't want to show my feelings for Jackson because I didn't want them to be there, simple as that.

Danny gave me a look but went back to eating and I zoned out as the group started talking. I saw Isaac sitting across the cafeteria alone and I felt bad. I wanted nothing more than to go sit with him and after debating it for ten minutes I got up causing everyone to look at me.

"I'll be right back." I could feel them burning hole in me as I walked over and sat with Isaac he had his hoodie pulled over his head.

"Hi, Isaac." I said shyly. I wasn't sure why since we had made out that morning. I touched my lips again without thinking and remembered how I felt when he had his hands on me and I was on his lap. I remembered how I felt when I heard him groan with pleasure and I found myself staring at his lips wanting them to be pressed against mine again.

"Hey," Isaac hadn't looked up at me but I was to distracted by my thoughts to notice. "Why aren't you sitting with Jackson?"

Hearing Jackson's name brought me out of mind own mind and back to reality where Isaac looked like he was hiding his face from me and that bothered me. He had barely touched his food and I was feeling myself start to worry that something was wrong.

"Isaac?" I slowly reached to lift up his hood but he pushed my hand away. "What's wrong?" I asked, my voice filled with concern.

He didn't answer so I put my hand on his and as he started to pull away I held it so he couldn't move it away.

"I don't know what's wrong but please don't try to push me away." I loosened my grip on his hand and he moved it so that our fingers were interlacing. I smiled to myself and we sat there quietly for a few minutes before he moved his hand.

"I can't." Was all he told me before getting and leaving the cafeteria. I could barely see his face as he hurried out of the cafeteria.

I got the feeling someone was watching me and I turned to see Lydia burning holes into me while Jackson stared after Isaac and three lacrosse players left the cafeteria behind him. I narrowed my eyes at Jackson and got up from the table hurrying out of the cafeteria. A smirk had spread across Jackson's face as the four boys left and realization had hit me. I ran and turned the corner just as Greenburg raised his fist, ready to punch.

"Hey! Stop it!" I grabbed his arm, twisting it behind his back and up so he yelled out in pain. I held it there a moment longer as the two other players took off and I let Greenburg go and he ran off holding his arm.

Isaac had already been hit in the face but it must have been before lunch because it was already bruised and his lip was bloody. I fought back tears when I saw how broken he looked and I hugged him tightly, causing him to wince.

~Isaac's POV~

Corinne squeezed me tighter and I fought hard not to groan in pain. Though it hurt that she was hugging me, I still enjoyed how it felt to have her arms wrapped around me. I wrapped mine around her and she loosened her grip but still hugged me. When she finally let go I leaned myself up against a locker and she sat on the floor in front of me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she said staring at my bruises, her crystal blue eyes filling with tears.

"It's not that big of a deal." I said knowing she wouldn't believe me.

"They hurt you so bad that I can't even hug you without hurting you." I single tear rolled down her cheek and I wiped it away. I couldn't tell her that the bruises on my sides were actually from my father. I couldn't tell anyone, ever. The last time I had ended terribly and I never wanted to go through that again.

"I'm fine." I lied but I could tell she saw right through it.

"Whenever people tell me that their fine," our eyes connected as she spoke. "I can always tell when they are lying. I've said 'I'm fine' so many times when I really wasn't and if your not fine then that's not okay." I could tell she was telling me something personal about herself from the pained look in her eyes. She paused before taking deep breath and wiping away another tear.

"We should get you to the nurse so she can take care of your cuts." I watched as she stood then extended her hand to help me up.

She walked me to the nurse and sat outside in one of the chairs as I sat on the table. The nurse asked me to remove my hoodie and I waited until I was sure she was out of site before taking it off. I pulled it off and heard Corinne gasp as part of my shirt came up. I tossed my hoodie on the floor quickly and pulled my shirt down, accidentally hitting the huge bruise that had formed. I looked at her to see her hands covering her mouth and her eyes were all watery.

"Cori," I started but she closed her eyes and shook her head, a tear falling down her cheek. "Please don't say anything. It's okay." her eyes snapped open.

"No. No it's not." She stood and left the room, Isaac jogged after her and grabbed her arm.

"Please, Cori. You can't say anything." Maybe I could convince her it was just the lacrosse players that had done it."They will stop if they think we aren't talking." It wasn't a lie. I just pinned all my pain on three guys, four if you included the guy giving the orders.

"Please, Cori. You can't tell anyone." She spun around, her eyes filled with emotion. She looked like it was taking everything in her not to cry.

"You have no idea, Isaac. I can't let this happen to you. It's not right. Home shouold be a safe place, not a nightmare."

"Not everyone has the perfect family or the perfect life. We can't all be happy, some of us have to suffer." She looked angry now.

"You think I'm perfect? You think I don't suffer? Both my parents are DEAD! Nathan is gone all the time, my grandmother is always in her office, Derek is in jail, Stiles leaves me for Scott, Jackson leaves me for Lydia or keeps making passes at me and I feel uncomfortable! Jeremiah.." she trailed off. "You don't have a clue what I've gone through. I know what your going through now Isaac and I wish someone had been there to make it stop before I was scarred for life." She walked away from me and I stood in the hall as the bell sounded and students began to flood the halls.

~Nathan's POV~

After Corinne ran out of the cafeteria Jackson went out a few minutes later. Lydia got pissed and now she was with me in Coach Finstock's office. I had her on the desk bent over and I moved Lydia started talking, though all she been doing up until this point was moaning and asking for more or telling me where to put my hands.

"Does Jackson still love her?" she asked me.

I tried to ignore her question. The last thing I wanted to think about right now was Jackson and my sister. I definitely did not want to think about my sister while I was attempting to have sex with Lydia.

"Well? You two are best friends, don't you know?" I groaned in annoyance.

"I don't want to talk about this right now." Lydia looked up at me.

"Fine." she smirked then pushed me away from her and pulled up her lace panties.

"Seriously? You can't just stop, I'll get blue balls." I pulled up my boxers.

"Then answer me," she got in my face like she was going to kiss me though I knew she wasn't. "Answer me and I'll let you finish."

I listened to her heartbeat and I knew she had lied. She was constantly asking me questions about Corinne and Jackson and I wasn't sure I was going to be able to take much more of it.

"I don't talk to him about my sister okay? Ask Danny. I don't want them together anymore than you do so please just stop bringing it up. And enough with you giving me blue balls!" I snapped at her while pulling up my pants and buckling the belt. This was the fourth time in the past two days and the pain was starting to get to me.

"You want me to stop?" she said grabbing her bag. "I want you to tell everything about your sister. Every dirty detail."

"No." I stood tall and faced her. "Corinne is off limits to you. I don't care about the pain, I'm not letting you hurt her."

"You'll change your mind." she said matter-o-factly.

"What makes you so sure?" I challenged.

"I can be very," she grabbed me my the buckle of my pants pulling my towards her as she kissed me. I was starting to get into the kiss when she pulled away. "Persuasive."

She left the office and I grabbed my bag, wiping away any lipstick that might have gotten on my face. How in the hell was I being played by Lydia. I was a fucking werewolf and some girl half my size had me ready to throw my own sister under the bus just to get laid. I shook off any idea that might have popped into my head about giving up Corinne's secrets and I walked out of the office.

The bell hadn't rung yet and I walked around the corner, ready to back to the cafeteria, when I heard arguing and fast heartbeats. Corinne's heart stood out and I ran to where the argument was taking place. I hid around a corner and watched as Isaac grabbed her, begging her not to say anything. About how they would stop if they didn't know about the two of them talking. He must have been talking about Jackson and the other lacrosse guys. She gave him some line about home being a safe place and I wondered what that had to with the lacrosse guys. She was crying and I heard her shout that our parents were dead.

"Nathan is gone all the time, my grandmother is always in her office, Derek is in jail, Stiles leaves me for Scott, Jackson leaves me for Lydia or keeps making passes at me and I feel uncomfortable.." I didn't know that's how she felt about everything. She didn't know anything and she must have felt so out of the loop but she really didn't even know there was a loop for her to be out of.

"...I wish someone had been there to make it stop before I was scarred for life." she walked away and the bell sounded a few seconds later. Make what stop? What was she talking about? I knew about the scars but what else could have cause them? I knew about the bullies and the depression but there was more? There was something else she had kept from me and I felt the need to know what.

I walked past Isaac and saw Corinne taking his bike out of her trunk and putting it in the bike rack. I didn't know she had given him a ride. Come to think of it, since I found out Derek was back, I had been so out of touch with my sister and now she looked like she needed me but I knew she wouldn't just let me in right away. She got back into her car and cried for a minute before pulling out of the parking lot and driving away. I thought to follow her but I needed to have a word with Jackson first. He was making her uncomfortable and I wasn't okay with that in the slightest.

~**Corinne's POV**~

I felt like complete and total shit for snapping at Isaac. I knew how he felt and I wasn't very sympathetic towards him about it. He loved his dad,or at least who his dad used to be and I had been the same way. My dad never hit me but he did change. He wasn't the same and it was like I was the only one who noticed. He dressed a little different, he spoke different, he started calling me Hannah whenever he was in a 'mood'. For me, that was when home became a nightmare.

I shuddered trying not to remember when I was younger and I laid back on her bed. Why were things so hard? Because it was high school. I sighed as I pulled out my phone to check the time. I had promised Stiles I would go to his practice before the first game and that practice was starting in half an hour. When I came home I had drawn for a while and I watched Top Gun, my favorite movie. After I went to bed and now I was walking to the bathroom to shower. I changed into my work clothes since I was just going there after practice anyway.

Downstairs I saw Nana sitting at the table with my movie, A Few Good Men.

"Chris Argent came and returned this to me today." she said without looking up.

"Oh, okay." She wasn't smiling or acting all positive at the moment and I found it strange of her. "Everything alright, Nana?" I sat at the table int the chair across from her.

"You need to stay away from the Argent's." I shook my head in confusion.

"Why not? I'm friends with Allison Argent. Mr. Argent was nice and-" she didn't let me finish.

"What did I say? I am your legal guardian and I am telling you to stay away from them." I got a little upset with her but I would never say anything harsh to her. She got up and slid the movie over to me before going back into her office.

"Great." I huffed to myself. I wasn't going to stop being friends with Allison but maybe I could work around this.

I grabbed my keys and my handbag before heading out to my car.

* * *

I went and took a seat near the middle of the bleachers away from Lydia and Allison, but mostly just away from Lydia. I didn't want to hear her run her stupid mouth anymore. The players ran out onto field and started practice. I watched Isaac and occasionally Scott as they played against each other. Nathan was playing in the practice game too and he looked over at me a few times and I offered him a small smile. I didn't want us to have a bad relationship anymore.

Isaac walked off the field as Nathan smiled back at me and I walked down the bleachers to talk to him.

"I'm sorry." he told me when I got next to him.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong. I shouldn't have flipped on you about it." He slid his hand into mine hesitantly and I smiled. "I just wanted to make sure we were okay."

"Are we?" he asked looking down at me.

I took off his helmet and set it on the ground before moving closer to him and pressing our lips together. He put him hands on my waist and I put my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. I pulled away some before kissing him again and opening my mouth slightly causing him to open his. My body was growing warmer as we kissed and I pulled away with a smile on my face.

"We're okay." I stepped back and turned to go back into the bleachers when he called my name.

"You kissed me." he smiled.

"That wasn't a kiss," I said shaking my head. "That was me telling you good luck." Isaac laughed and I smiled at him before heading back into the bleachers.

I took a seat and cheered for Stiles which caused him smile up at me and get tackled. I tried to contain my laughter as he rubbed his head and tried to continue practice. By the time it was over I had to go to work. I headed down the bleachers and towards the parking lot.

"Corinne!" I turned around to see who called me. It was this guy name Matt. We didn't talk much but he he had been really nice the times we had.

"Hi, Matt. What's up?" I said giving him a smile as I unlocked my car.

"Nothing really. I just wanted to know if you were still on yearbook? We haven't seen you at the meetings lately."

I brought my hand to my forehead. "Oh crap. I completely forgot. I promise I'll be at the next one. Tomorrow morning right?" he nodded.

"Every morning an hour before school starts. If you don't have the class. I go to the morning meetings even though I haven't so I don't miss anything important."

"That's smart," I told him opening my door. "I have to get to work but thanks for the reminder." he smiled.

"Anytime. Would you wanna hang out sometime?" he asked.

"Sure. I'm going to the game with two friends and going out to eat afterwards. Wanna come? I don't know where yet but it'll be my brother Nathan, Boyd, Erica, and for right now I haven't asked anyone else but your welcome to come." he smiled.

"I'd love to come." I got in my car and closed the door, rolling down the window after.

"Great. I'll see you at the game and we will decide where to go after. Bye, Matt." I waved to him as I started the car and let the parking lot.

**~()~**

"Do you know why I'm the manager?" Steven asked as I stood behind the register. I had another two hours to deal with him then I could go home.

"Why?" I asked with fake enthusiasm.

"Because I'm responsible." he walked behind me slowly and I was sure he was checking me out, making me regret wearing my khaki shorts. "Women love guys who are responsible."

"Good for you then." I rolled my eyes and continued checking in the movies in the return bin.

"How old are you again?" I felt disgusted and turned around. He was such a creeper, just staring at me like I was a piece of meat.

"Not old enough for you. Don't you have something else you could be doing right now?" I smirk came across his face and he took a step towards me.

"I could think of a few things."

"Your disgusting." I was thankful when a customer came in the store and Steven let out a disappointed groan.

I couldn't see who had come in but they were mumbling to themselves. Steven had gone into the bathroom and I continued at the register. I grabbed the bin of movies I had finished checking in and walked through the isles putting the cases back on the shelves. I dropped a movie and bent down to picking it up.

"Need a hand?" I turned to see Allison behind me picking up a movie from the bin.

"I'm fine. I do this by myself on a regular basis anyway." I put the movie on the shelf.

"Where's the manger?" she asked handing me the movie.

"In the bathroom getting high probably. That's all he does. That and make comments about my ass or ask me how old I am. He's just a creep." I shrugged.

"You should report him then." I grabbed the bin and went to the next isle.

"I can't. His dad owns the place. It's whatever. I only have to work here for a few hours a day and then at the animal shelter on weekends."

"Two jobs?" I nodded. "Why?" she asked scanning the shelves for a movie.

"I like animals but I couldn't get a regular job at the animal shelter. I like movies and could get a regular job here so I did. Then that asshole became the manger when his brother left town." she scrunched her eyebrows together.

"He has a brother?" I nodded.

"Travis Henniger. The really cute guy who was super nice. He wanted to move so he moved to New York a month after I started working here. I threw him a going away party."

Allison nodded and picked out a movie. "Check me out?"

She followed me to the register. "Tell your dad I said thanks for returning my movie."

"My dad borrowed a movie from you?" I nodded.

"I need your card. He borrowed A Few Good Men I think. Steven didn't restock it but I put in the order and let him borrow mine. I still had it in the car from spending the night at Jackson's." her face lit up.

"That reminds me, you never told me why Jackson was at your house. So spill." she leaned against the counter.

"Nathan missed dinner with our family and it's really important to me. Jackson said he would come over to eat with us and he spent the night. We didn't do anything because at the time we were just friends and I was perfectly happy with that. At the party we kissed and I don't really know why I remember that over everything else but I do and I enjoyed it but I feel weird with him now." I leaned closer to her ready to tell her something I hadn't set out loud before. "I still love Jackson and the idea of us dating scraes me because I'm afraid that if we date again and break up then we won't be best friends again. I just don't want to lose my friend but I'm losing him already because I don't want to date him and it's so frustrating."

Allison was quiet for a second. "I'll come up with something. You like Isaac so it isnt fair to him or you how Jackson is acting. I'll come up with something for you okay? Promise." I hugged her over the counter.

"Thanks, your amazing."I told her.

"I know." she said jokingly. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Wait!" I called after her as she reached the door to leave. "Me and a few friends are going out after the game. Your invited but we don't know where yet. That okay?"

Allison smiled. "That's great. Can Scott come?"

"Sure, why not." I shrugged. "Nathan, Boyd, Erica, Matt, you and Scott. That should be fine for now. I think I'll invite Stiles and maybe Danny too."

"Sounds great. I'll see you later." she waved as she left. I felt better having plans on a Saturday night.

* * *

**A/N: Howdy! So I ended this one kinda weird but I was trying to hurry and update it. Thanks for the reviews, favs, and follows. I'll update as often as I can with school coming up on Monday. Thanks for reading and I hope you like it. Also thanks to whalegonetoheaven, Amber, Crystal, and Emerald0319 for reviewing :)**

**~EmoCupCake15**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven Flashback**

~Jackson's POV~

**{Flashback}**

_I watched as Cori defended Isaac. She really liked him and I wasn't okay with that. I told Isaac to back off and it looked like he wasn't trying very hard to stay away. I knew I was with Lydia but my feelings for Cori never went away. She meant everything to me and she was the only one who I never changed with. With her I was my old self and I felt like everything would go right._

_She left with Isaac, probably for the nurses office so I headed to the locker room. I stayed there until the bell and as I was changing someone slammed me up against the wall, I saw Nathan. _

_"__What the hell man?!" I yelled tried to get away, I didn't like being pushed around and wouldn't tolerate it, even from my best friend._

_"__Stay away from my sister. She likes someone else, Jackson and your making her uncomfortable." he hissed causing me to laugh._

_"__We are best friends. I can't just stay away from her. She wasn't uncomfortable when we kissed-" he cut me off which pissed me off some but I tried to hold it in._

_"__She was wasted at a party! You can't hold that against her and I won't let you. She doesn't want to be with you she wants to be your friend. I'm not okay with you and my sister dating so stop. Stop with all this bullshit about loving her. I don't care. She's off limits, that's never going to change. I know you and I know what will happen if she does this with you."_

_"__What?" I asked rolling my eyes at his stupidity. Did he really think shoving against a wall and telling me to back off was going to make me listen._

_"__The minute you think she's bringing you down you'll drop her and be with someone who will only take you higher. She won't be able to do that so you'll end up hurting her before you know it. I won't let you hurt her. Corinne is off limits." He moved his arm and left the locker room. _

**{End of Flashback}**

~Derek's POV~

**{Flashback}**

_Corinne ran around the yard playing around with Cora. She was so young and innocent. So oblivious. Her father was a werewolf. Her brother, my family, her uncle. Her Grandmother was something but I hadn't been told what. Her mother was the only other human in her life besides her best friends Jackson and Stiles. _

_The girls lay in the grass and I sat on the porch with Nathan, just watching them have fun. We couldn't have fun like that. We were still learning to control our wolves. I was born this way and Nathan was bitten by me by mistake. He snuck on me while I was having a nightmare and I accidentally bit him. He turned and ever since we have been working to keep this a secret._

_I turned to look at him and he was staring down at his hands. His claws had come out a few nights ago on a full moon and he had tried to kill Cori in her sleep. It was a scary experience for him and he was a little traumatized. I was able to stop him right as he was about to kill her. Cori never woke up and didn't know it had ever happened. I turned back to the yard and Cori came up to me, taking a seat on my lap. I was like another brother to her and she continued to talk to Cora about some disney show they watched._

_The next day was the day of the fire. The day that changed both of our lives forever. Her father was away, forced to leave after finding out about the hunters. He left Nathan because he would be safe and they would never believe he would leave his werewolf son alone in a town with hunters._

**{End of Flashback}**

~Corinne's POV~

**{Flashback}**

_I lay in my bed pretending to be asleep as I heard my bedroom door creek open. I knew it was Jeremiah. He had been coming in my room for months now and I didn't know how to make it stop. I froze and tried to keep my breathing quiet as he climbed in bed behind me. He wrapped his arm around my waist and I wanted to push him away but I couldn't. He slid his hand under my shirt, his touch cold, and I felt a tear roll down my cheek as he kissed my neck and touched me. I hated him and I tried to remain quiet as he stayed in my room. _

_It was hard to fall asleep since he was still there but I was able to and I was thankful when I woke up and he was gone. I cried and quickly got up from my bed, running to lock my door. I leaned against it before going to my nightstand drawer and grabbing my metal thing. I held it in my hand a sat under my window, Charlie was asleep in my room and I sat next to him as I cut into my thigh. I was angry and the razor was knew, causing the cut to be a little deep. I put down my razor after making three more cuts. _

_I watched as my leg bled and felt my self release some of my pain. I lay there for a moment and cried, just wanting all of the pain to end. Wanting my dad back, wanting my mom back, wanting Jeremiah gone. A friend of our family Jeremiah had been around all the time, watching us until my grandmother could come down and live with Nathan and me. I hated this but it would be over soon. Nana would be here and I could be happy again._

**{End of Flashback}**


	8. Chapter 8 Pt 1

**Chapter Eight Part 1**

~Corinne's POV~

They stands were full of people as I made my way to my seat next to Allison. The game had started already but I didn't miss much. Boyd and Erica were a row below me and I waved to them before hugging Allison. I was sitting in between her and her dad and Lydia was on the opposite side of her.

"Hows it going so far?" I asked Allison referring to the game.

"Scott hasn't scored yet, I think they aren't passing him the ball on purpose." she didn't look away from the field as she spoke, watching the game intently.

"He hasn't scored because he doesn't know how to play." Lydia mumbled. Allison wasn't paying attention but I heard her and rolled my eyes.

"On the field Jackson and Nate were on fire. We were still losing but they were playing their asses off. I made my way down the bleachers to the bench where Stiles was sitting and watching the game just as intently as Allison.

"Everything okay?" I asked causing him to jump a little.

"Hey, Cori. Um, yeah, everything's okay. Just watching the game. Why'd you come down the bleachers?" I frowned a little then smiled at him.

"I always come down the bleachers. I don't think I've ever spent an entire game without sitting down here at some point. Coach doesn't even care that I'm down here anymore. He used to hate it and tell me to leave. You think he'll let you play?" He made a face.

"I think the chances of me playing in this game will increase the day we actually start dating." I laughed understanding what he meant. He laughed too and I squeezed his hand.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance. He'll realize that he needs you in the game this season. I don't know when but I'm positive he will get his head out of his ass and put you in." He gave me a half smile and I stood.

"Where are you going?"

"Back up to the bleachers. I can't see my guys very well from here." he frowned a little.

"Your guys?" he asked and I nodded.

"I can see you but I can't see Jackson, Nate or Isaac. I just see uniforms." I laughed lightly and hugged him.

"So are you and Isaac a thing now? I saw you kiss him on the sideline. Do I need to give him the speech about how I'm going to rough him up if he hurts you? Because I will." I laughed.

"You won't need to do that. We aren't official or anything but hopefully we will be soon. I really like him and hopefully he'll ask me on a date soon. You want to talk to him about anything you could advise him on that." I gave him a huge wink and h laughed.

"Go back up the bleachers, Cori. Isaac can't see you very well when your down here." he nudged me and I left.

* * *

The game continued on and Scott finally got the ball. When he didn't it was score after score after score. He was making every shot and at one point a player deliberately threw him the ball. I stood and cheered as he scored again. He ran back down the field, Nathan right behind him with some opposing team members.

Scott had the ball and ran down the field. Nathan tried to take the ball and the both were breathing heavy as Scott was surrounded by the opposing players. He stood there and I was shouting with Allison for him to throw the ball.

Scott looked around and ran forward some before throwing the ball. It tore through the goalie's stick and the crowd roared and cheered. I ran down the bleachers with Allison and went straight for the field towards Isaac. Allison ran towards Scott and I couldn't see Stiles in the masses.

"Hey!" Isaac called out to me and I ran over to him as he wrapped his arms around me for a hug.

"You did great out there!" I told him, having to yell over the crowd.

"I didn't do much. It was all Scott and your brother and Jackson." I smiled at him.

"You did great Isaac." I took off his helmet and I could see him smiling at me now, he had the most adorable smile.

"Thank you. I heard you cheering for me."

"I was hoping you did." I said biting my lip. Isaac's hands were on my hips now and I felt like this moment with him was great.

He leaned forward and kissed me softly. I smiled against his lips and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed my lips against his and he pulled me closer to him as I opened my mouth slightly. He opened his too and I felt a chill go down my spine when our tongues touched. He kissed me a few moments longer before pulling away and smiling at me.

"I have to go change." he said before pecking me on the lips.

"Can I come?" I said jokingly and his face got a little red but I kissed him again and he smiled.

"I'll see you tomorrow?" he asked. I knew he probably wouldn't be able to go out after the game with me so I nodded and we hugged one more time before he walked off. I turned and saw Jackson and Lydia.

Being with Isaac made me feel better about talking to Jackson, it made me forget how I felt about him and I could speak to him like the best friend he was to me. I walked over to him as Lydia kissed him and walked away.

"What's happening hot stuff?" I told him jokingly. I always told him that after he won a game.

"Nothing much," he said turning around with a smile. "We just won and I'm hoping to hang out with my amazing best friends to celebrate."

"I'm going out with some friends. You can come if you want. Allison, Scott, Matt, Boyd, and Erica are coming. You can bring Lydia if you want. We are just going to Chili's or something." He started walking towards the locker rooms and I walked beside him.

"I don't think I can." I frowned and crossed my arms.

"Why not?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm the captain of the lacrosse team and I don't hang out with people I've never heard of. Those guys are probably losers and I can't hang out with them unless I want to ruin my rep." I rolled my eyes.

"Why am I not surprised?" he laughed.

"Because you know me. I'll be at Chili's with Danny but it will be just me and him and Lydia. Nathan is welcome and so are you." He put both hands on my shoulders. "You should really reassess the people you hang out with. I'm telling you this because I care, in high school, social statuses are everything." I shrugged him off.

"Whatever, Jackson. I don't care about social statuses. You should go change, you reek." I nudged his shoulder and he hugged me.

"I love you, Cori." he whispered in my ear.

"I love you too." I pat his back and he let go before walking to the locker rooms to change.

**~()~**

I met up with Boyd and Erica to make sure they were okay with Chili's. They left before me and I said I would meet them there. I searched for Matt and found him snapping some pictures of nothing in particular.

"Hey, we are going to Chili's. You ready?" he smiled.

"Totally. Are you giving anyone a ride there?" I shrugged.

"I don't think so. I just have to tell Allison and my brother. You want to ride with me?" I asked.

"Yeah, that'd be great." I smiled.

"Awesome. You know what my car looks like so I'll just meet you there. I have to go tell Allison." I turned to leave but he grabbed my shoulder.

"Who is going with us to Chili's?" he asked and I thought for a moment.

"Me, you, Boyd, Erica, Nathan, Allison, Scott. That's it. I'm not 100% sure that Scott s coming and Nathan might bail on me. He's been doing that a lot lately so we'll have to see. That's everyone I invited though." He nodded and I turned to find Allison.

"Allison!" I called when I saw her walking away from the boy's locker room smiling.

"Oh, hey!" she smiled. "Are we still on for tonight?" she asked still smiling. I would have to find out why later, I needed to hurry and leave so Erica and Boyd weren't waiting too long.

"Yes, of course. Where am I meeting you?" she pulled pout her phone.

"At Chili's. I'm on my way there right now. Boyd and Erica are probably there already and I'm taking Matt in my car. I'm just going to text Nathan and hope he gets the message."

"Okay. I can't wait." she smiled and gave me a quick hug before we went separate ways.

I sent Nathan a quick message about Chili's and went to my car where Matt was waiting.

"Sorry, I tried to hurry. You ready?" I asked unlocking the doors.

"Definitely." he got in the passenger side and we were off.

We didn't say much at first but when Matt saw some of the CD's I had in my car a conversation started quickly. All of the covers on my CD cases had been replaced with original drawings of mine. In the backseat he saw my camera and went through the nature shots, he was very impressed and it made me smile that someone was interested in it. I didn't show my work to most people because I didn't think it was good enough. Stiles, Jackson, or Nathan had ever seen the shots and I felt better about showing them since Matt had seen.

"You should really come to yearbook more often. There are so many things you could take photos of, your really good."

"Thanks. I don't usually show people that stuff." he looked surprised.

"Why not? They are better than a lot of the nature shots I've seen." I blushed.

"Maybe I will show someone." The first person who popped in my head was Isaac. I wasn't sure how he felt about photography but I hoped if anyone liked it he would.

Matt told me about some of the shots he'd taken recently and we talked about photography until we reached Chili's. We walked inside and saw Boyd and Erica waiting. Allison and Scott came in a few minutes later and I gave them both hugs. We were all talking and deciding what to order when Jackson walked in alone. He walked right up to our table and sat next to me.

"What are you doing here?" I whispered as everyone looked at him.

"I didn't want to leave you alone tonight, I meant what I said about hanging out with my best friends. I also meant what I said about loving you. I would do anything for you, Cori. Even sit through dinner with your lame friends."

"I don't need you to do anything for me." I hissed, a little irritated with him.

"What you do need is one of your best friends and I'm the only one available right now." He said with a smile.

I rolled my eyes. "Behave."

"Of course, babe." he said putting his arm around my waist.

**A/N: So these last two chapters were late since I had a lot going on these last two weeks with school. I will upload part two which is the rest of dinner and some stuff that happens after. Matt and Corinne, as far as I know right now, aren't going to be a thing or anything. He's still going to be crazy about Allison and my story goes along with major things that happened in the show like deaths and what not but for the most part I probably won't write all the stuff that happens with Scott. Thanks for those who reviewed, faved and followed! I appreciate it. **

**~EmoCupCake15**


End file.
